Daughter of the Spirits
by tisvana18
Summary: This will also warrant a flaming. Please wait for the Edited version if you want to read because this will not make any sense. If you review as anonymous, please leave a way for me to defend myself.
1. Lon meets Hell in the eye

_Yay sequel to DOTS! Wait this acronym is Dots too. I love the way the last story really ended. I was_

_planning to kill Sumera, but she's too fun. Here's DOTS and for it's opening night... A song chapter!_

_Song: 100 years. (Might not be accurate, but it's okay)_

**Daughter of the Spirits: The Crash.**

I looked out my window of the Voot. It's reflection hadn't changed much, but the evidence of age had

left it's permanent scars. "Master are you okay?" Rose asked. I smiled. "It's that time of year again. I

hate this reminder." I said turning to Rose. "70 years ago my Life was perfect. 70 years ago that came

to a screeching halt." I said. My scars on my face were that reminder. The reminder to why I do what

I do without question. "It was 70 years ago." I shook my head. "I'm sure you remember perfectly the

day I was betrayed, by my own dead family." 70 years ago I was the Daughter of the Spirits. 70

years ago I was Merna. 70 years ago They attacked.

_Flashback._

"_Invaders report to the equipment hall" Dad said. My eyes shining I followed without question. My_

_Sister Su went by me. I ignored the odd air. "Master somethings odd about today." Rose said looking_

_at me. "Just your imagination." I said. Then I saw Meryla turn around. "She's right somethings going_

_to happen today I have a secret" I looked at her confused she seemed dark. "Which is?" She pulled out_

_a knife. A weird looking knife with the head of a blumbee. I abandoned my katana years ago. She_

_turned to Sumera and attacked her. "That's what you get for betraying me." She said. That possessed _

_voice. "Grandfather please save us!" I cried out. "I killed you Kaia." Sumera hissed holding the area_

_where she was bleeding. "You don't kill what's been dead." She said. She inched closer to Sumera and_

_then a ship crashed. Right in to the wall where Sumera was. It wasn't to save her it was to kill her._

_End Flashback_

It was the greatest War in the history of Irk. But they were right you can't kill the killed. And the killed

grew more numerous every day. I'm now an Invader to get back what was stolen from the Irken

Empire. "Master some thing's wrong in the ship!" I turned to her. "Somethings always been wrong"

I said shaking my head. I looked at the areas. Then a siren went off and a red light was on. Then it

turned off. "What in the name of Irk was that?" I asked turning to Rose. "All the controls are off line

prepare to crash!" She cried. I closed my eyes. "I've danced with death all my life, another dance isn't

that bad Rose" I said turning to Rose. She looked at me. I learned to conquer going slightly insane so

I wasn't as bad as... Su. I teared up. "What's wrong master?" Rose asked. "I remember someone who

danced with death, but in the end fell" I said. Rose looked up. "Sumera." I smiled. "She's the only

spirit that hasn't betrayed me." I said closing my eyes. I heard the hissing of the metal as we got pulled

in to a nearby planet. "This is it" I thought to myself. I might close these eyes and never open them up.

"The trick to life is to Live long enough to die" I opened them. Red was next to me. "You." I hissed.

He looked at me. "Why did you kill my sister?" I asked. He scoffed. "I didn't kill her. All of you alive

people think we do all this junk" He said. I attempted to grab him. "It's not raining and even then Fire

can't hurt me." He said. "Why?" I asked still holding my laser. "You don't know the day or hour you

will die. Well except I did" I looked at him lowering my guard. "I hunted Sumera for a long time.

Every day I'd say 'This is the day I'll die'" He said. "Some look to kill some look to be killed." I glared

"You killed my sister!" I cried. Rose looked at me. He sighed. "Merna We didn't kill Sumera" He said.

I stopped. Merna I hadn't heard that in years. "Look me in the eyes. Kaia is the only one." I didn't look

up. "You ruined my life." I said. My armor caught fire. "How did you do that?" He asked moving away.

"Irk if I know! I've lived 70 years and you are the worst liar ever!" I said cornering him. (He forgot he

was a spirit) "70 years and I'll never see my Sister again!" I cried. "Maybe she wanted to die!" He

argued. "Wait I know I'm insane like every other damn Irken in the Bloody Empire!" I said backing up.

He looked at me. "Merna. I won't let you die today." He said touching me. "My armors on fire" He

pulled his hand back. (Really how do you forget you're dead?) "Why did you let Sumera die?" He

looked away and disappeared. I looked out the window. I sighed. "Rose. Crash Positions" I have

crashed so many times on to a planet my nickname is Crash. I knew what to do. Then I heard a screech

I saw as the metal started to peel away from the inside. "Irk." I ran to the back of the ship. I had been

trained in this situation before, but never thought it could happen to me. I got Rose to join me. I tried

to look in to an escape pod we had, but they had been ripped away. "What type of Hell planet is this?"

She asked. I looked around for any nearby planets. I hadn't realized how far I had drifted. "Hell If I

know!" I said. Rose looked at me. "What is it?" She asked. "It's a cussing expression!" I yelled.

The ship's floor fell down. I grabbed the frame. "What type of Hell is this?" We cried. My hand started

to slip. "The type that's going to kill us!" Rose replied. My hand slipped. "Rose get on top of me I'll

die before you!" I cried. Rose got on top of me. It was hard to breathe. I opened my eyes. "Crap! Rose

get under me! I going to flip so My Pak doesn't get smashed!" She did as she was told. I watched as

the ground inched closer. I stared as I noticed it had water. It wasn't Earth though. I passed out.

I woke up above the ground. "What happened?" I asked. "Thank Irk you're awake. You're heavy!"

Rose said. I looked up. She was holding on to a tree branch. She dropped me on to the near ground.

"How long had I been out?" I asked. "2 hours!" Rose said jumping down. "Now where are we?" I

asked. "It's like a clone of Earth, but it doesn't appear to have any life." I fell down. "Has the ship

gotten down yet?" Rose nodded. "Only the transmissioner the rest is in the river" She said. I sighed

I'd at least have someone to talk to. "Hello?" I asked in to the transmissioner. No answer. I tried another

line. "Hello?" I asked. "We are too far away from any ship to contact them." I said hitting my head

on it. "Yes?" Something said. It wasn't from the transmitter. "Who's there?" I asked. It didn't sound like

any spirit I've heard. "Lon?" It asked. I turned around. "Agh! Kaia?" I asked ducking. "No. I'm not

Kaia who's Kaia?" I looked up. She looked like an Irken, but wasn't. "What are you?" I asked. "I'm an

Virken" She claimed. Ah, a Vortian Irken hybrid. "I'm Maya! I was born here by the colonies over in

the South you know, I mean I saw your ship crash and-" She **started**. That's nice. "But I was locked

out for some reason and they don't let outsiders in" She finished. "I can't imagine why" Rose said.

"So any humans here?" I asked. "Yeah we take them here every year!" She claimed. That's nice if they

aren't freaking out then I have someone sane to talk to. "Irkens?" I asked. "Yeah nice male Irken landed

here about 53 years ago!" She said. If you can get past the annoying squeaky voice she was very

informative. "Blackheart!" I said. He was more sane than anyone here could be. "Yeah he crashed here

too, because we have a strong magnetic field and" I put my hand over her mouth. If there was another

Irken here I can build a ride to get out of this squeaky hell! "Hey what are you calling a hell?" She

asked. I jumped. "I can read your mind! And as for the escaping no one has been able to build a strong

enough ship to leave." She said annoyed. "The Irken Empire can build anything!" I said standing up.

She rolled her eyes. "Then why's Blackie been here 17 years?" She asked. "Well- Blackie?" I asked.

"Blackheart is so long to say!" She said. "I will get off this hell!" I turned to Rose. "17 years? If there

is a whole planet of these people I'll go mad!" Rose said panicking. "We'll get off this planet." I hissed.

I can at least get this planet from them and have it part of the Irken Empire and away from the Spirits.

"Spirits? We've been killing those for years." She said as if it was old news. Wait a minute maybe this

planet is vital to us. "Lon I don't like that look on you face. It's the hold the phone we'll stay look!"

Rose said. "Don't you see Rose this planet could turn the war!" I said. "War? I'm sorry we're

passives" I looked at her. "You just said you kill spirits!" I cried. "We do. Only if they attack us!" I

looked at her. My sister was killed by them If you don't help me so help me I'll. "Okay! Irkens aren't

very nice are they?" I enjoyed thinking to reply. We're a race of the most bad ass son of bitches in the

universe. "Language!" She cried. "You guys don't cuss?" I asked. "No! We aren't nearly as egotistical

as our other half!" I rolled my eyes. "We're the biggest nation in the universe!" She glared. "Do you

want to know how to kill Spirits?" I nodded. "Too bad. Only Vortians know it!" I choked. "I have to

go to the fing Resisty?" I asked. "Language! And yes! If your race hadn't enslaved them and killed

them maybe you can win the war!" I scoffed. She put a collar on me. "You guys cuss a lot" We're dam-

OWWWWWW!! "Irk what the h- AGHHH!!" I screamed. "What was that?" I asked. I rubbed my

neck it felt like it had been severed. "Anti-cuss leash." I rubbed my neck. "Yeah they have a great new

invention for that! It's called SOAP!" I yelled. "Tsk tsk. You Irkens are too dirty for this planet." She

said. I want this thing off of me. "Sorry, but until you are pure of language it can't-" I grabbed her.

"Are you Dam- Ow. Insane? IRKENS CUSS FOR A LIVING IT'S OUR WAY OF LIFE!!" I said.

I dropped her. "Come on in to town." My armor caught fire. "How do you do that?" She asked turning

around. "I don't know I think I'm still electric from getting struck with 50,000 DAMN VOLTS OF

ELECTRICITY!" I yelled in her face. I ignored the collar this was idiotic.

"Hey." A familiar voice said. "Gaz!"

_Sorry for the language. What would you do if you were in her position? You can't Sudo cuss forever._

_I love the whole idea of her constantly being on fire from that collar. (Those actually exist)_

_So read the next chapter and R&R!_


	2. BaGr, SaKr, and leave her LaTr

_I really loved the first chapter, serious and humor. I love her getting shocked._

**DotS: Catching up.**

"Hey Gaz!" I said. "Why are you here?" She looked at me. "My brother got in to trouble with an alien

race again." Oh. Well that figures. "Okay so where's Blackheart?" I asked. "Blackie? Over here" I

rolled my eyes. Blackie... Poor guy that sounds like the name of a hamster. "Blackie you have a

visitor!" Maya called out in to what I hoped was a pen. (There are so many worse things it could be)

"Blackheart!" He called back. "Emo Irken dude! Blackheart! What ever you want to be called over

here!" I called. He seemed to be calmed by the sound of an Irken voice (Or maybe something that

didn't sound like a squeaking shoe) "What?" He asked walking over. I stared. I had to try harder to

not laugh, for they stripped him of his Irken uniform and made him put on something like a clown suit.

"What did they do to you?" I asked. "First they put this collar on me then they put me in this..." He

looked at Maya. "Lovely clown suit." He said knowing I wouldn't buy it. "So did you know Gaz was

here?" I asked. "No. She never cared to pay me a visit." He said all down. It was obvious how much

he like Gaz (That sickened me.) "At least she's here! Them is light years away!" I said trying to bring

him up. "I'm going to go mad if we have to stay here Lon! Just ask him what you need to and go!"

Rose demanded. "What?" He asked going back to his usual non-freaked out voice. "We need your help

to build a ship to get us out of this hell-hole... AGHHH! GOOD IRK STOP!!" I cried at the shocking

instrument. "We'll be stuck here forever." He said boredly. "NOOOOO!!" Rose cried. "Rose we are

not going to be stuck here forever cool it!" I yelled at her. First thing we have to do is get off this mud

ball. "Well how would we do that?" He asked. I looked up. "Eh? I thought only-" "spend 17 years with

these insane squeaking mice and you'll learn their tricks" I nodded. "So you learned Telepathy?"

I asked. "Of course" I looked around he didn't move his mouth. "That's cool..." He rolled his eyes.

"You can catch on fire anytime you want." He said. "Er... That's right! This is a constant electric

generator, all I need to know is how to do it any time I want to!" I said looking at the collar. "Cuss

your heart out then get p- angry it's simple" I looked at him. "How can I just get angry?" "You're

stranded on a planet of doom, Everyone here is insane, your SIR unit won't shut up, be creative!" He

yelled. Oh... Yeah I do have a lot to be upset about. "Okay... Now getting out of the magnetic field."

He went on. I'll never understand how he has such black eyes it's creepy. "Irk to Lon!" He said

snapping. "Sorry!" "We'd need a powerful electric generator." I smiled. "Can you make a fire engine?"

I asked. He grinned. This would be easy. "But I think we should stay to learn how to kill spirits."

I felt Red come next to me. "I have some I'd like gone." "We aren't all bad!" He yelled. Blackheart

looked up. "It's 110 degrees I'll get the generator parts when Maya calls me out." I nodded. "Oh and

Why are you in a pen?" I asked. He glared. " Blackie!" Maya called. Really his name is that of a

hamster. He walked out. "What are you two doing?" Gaz asked. Man she was what 24 now? "How are

you so young?" I asked. "Time-warp thing" I nodded. I was still young. Even though I'm 74. (156 in

Irken years) "Now tell me what are you two doing?" She demanded. "Finding a way off this planet."

Gaz stared at me. Meh. I don't see what any one could see in Gaz. She's a 20 year old Purple headed

girl with hair down her back and a five foot stick up her (You know I'm still afraid of being shocked)

"Rose I'm going to try calling another ship." I said. I tried Them's number. Nothing. Now what could

be happening while I'm trapped here? They could have died in a fiery explosion and I wouldn't ever

know.

"H-e-o?" I heard over the transmitter. Thank Irk. It sounded like Gretel. "Gretel?"

**Gretel and the Bounty Hunters**

"Hey guys look!" I called. It sounded like Lon, and looked like Lon. It was all static. "Lon!" I cried

"Thank Where guys?" She asked in between static. "We're passing by the horse head nebula." She

looked happy. "Contact Resisty. Go False name. Know how kill spirits" She said. I couldn't understand

it all, but she wanted to contact the Resisty? "Where are you?" I asked. "In the deepest pits of Hell"

She claimed as the static cleared up. "AGHHHH!" She screamed. "What in the name of Irk?" I asked.

"It's a shocking collar" I cringed I remember those horrid things. "Looks like Kri" I said looking at the

area. "Kri?" She asked. She blinked twice. "Kri? Irk backwards?" she asked. "Yes. The Virkens. Those

passive evil monsters" She rolled her eyes. "Just get me out of here" She said without moving her lips.

"Hmm?" I asked. "What?" I shook it off. I imagine things. She can't get telepathy. "But I can!" A male

Irken said walking by. "Who's that?" I said. I didn't know Lon had a boyfriend. "She's with Them!"

Blackheart came back arguing. "Who are you with?" I asked him. "I want to be with Gaz." He said

telepathically. I rolled my eyes. (I believed him I just love to tease Lon) "What are you guys talking

about?" Lon asked. "Oh nothing!" I lied. Teasing her was fun, but she hates it. (She burnt me with her

armor last time) Lon looked surprised. Her armor caught fire. "I'M WITH THEM! I'D NEVER DO

THAT!" She screamed. I saw Blackheart die. (Or at least be burnt) "Lon! Irk's sake! Put the fire out on

me!" He cried. She looked embarrassed. She picked up Blackheart like he was tissue. "Don't tell

anyone about this" Blackheart said embarrassed. (Humiliated.) Gaz walked by. "About what?" She

asked. "Gaz! I didn't know you were here!" He said. She gave what looked like a blush. (Or maybe she

didn't like being hugged) "Er... Okay." She said opening her eyes. "Blackheart, Lon do you know who

is here?" I asked. They would love this. "Lon, look who's here!" I said stepping back. Her eyes lit up.

"Them!" She cried. "Lon! I've been waiting to hear something from you." She blushed extremely hard.

"Blackheart." I said moving over even more. "Who are they?" He asked. There were two Black-eyed

Irkens. "I went around the control brains and I managed to find these two!" The two Irkens looked

uncomfortable as they probably didn't know each other. "And?" "These are your parents!" I hissed.

"Oh, you were a facility smeet." Lon said sticking her tongue out. " At least I had a smeethood."

Lon caught fire. "How do you do that?" We asked. "I'm just awesome!" She said. "Lon when you

get back I have a surprise for you." She blushed intensively. "Them tell her here! Her face might catch

fire if not!" I said. He winked at me. I pitched in of course. Sisters help out brothers. "Lon I trust you

enough to spend the rest of our lives together." He started. I squealed which caused everyone to look at

me. "Are you willing?" He asked. Lon looked like she was thinking, Blackheart wanted her to. Gaz

didn't care. "Of course I will!" She said. We squealed. "Lon..." Blackheart said. "What?" She asked

turning around. "I'm flammable!" I cut the lines. "So Them what do you think about being a betrothed

male?" I asked. "Who was that other male she was with?" He asked. "Blackheart, why?" I asked.

"Why was she with another male?" I laughed. "If Lon and Black got together, It would be like..." I

tried to think of something. "If I married Tallest Red." I said. It is the equivalent of an Emo and a prep

getting together. "He's only for humans anyway." I said. So jealous. "He's a male Irken." "He's always

been like our older brother!" True. Although we were like family, I have seen many things. In an

attempt to embarrass Lon what I've seen is:

Her looking at Blackheart (Like in Devastis)

Blackheart making out with a human.

I've seen the worst things, but I always laugh about this one. I accidentally hit her armor while it was

off and it caught fire, the alarm went off. Them and Lon fled out to the outside of Devastis with no

clothes on. They never realized it. But she never took off her armor again. I felt a thump against the

ship. "What was that?"I asked. They shrugged. I heard the back of the ship peel open. "Okay we're

being boarded, grab your guns" I grabbed my laser and looked back. I ran in to the darkness. I heard

scratching and scattering. I saw a blob with legs pop out. "What on Irk is that?" It jumped on to me.

"Guys!gu-"

**Blackheart.**

I sighed. Man that was weird. Watching someone who was like my little sister get proposed to. "I've

got to go." I told her. "Why?" "1. I have an Engine to build 2. I feel really old now" I told her. Yeah

I was older than her. About 4 years older. I'm glad we're like relatives now. It would be awkward if

not. "Well okay. Need help with it?" She asked. I shuddered. "She's getting betrothed. Now she can't

do anything" I thought to myself. I looked at Gaz and smiled. "Now if only you would say yes my

Gothic Angel" I thought laughing. "chase another human" Lon told me. "Eh?" "I could see what you

were thinking. She's really not worth the Hell you have to go through to be friends" Lon explained. I

looked at her. Now if she was single. If I had to choose I'd pick Gaz. "If I had to choose between you

two I'd pick Gaz. You aren't worth the Hell I have to go through to live with you" I stopped. "Hey we

aren't getting shocked?" I asked. Lon looked offended. "Well If I were single, I'd pick someone in my

own social class not a Neanderthal like you!" Her armor caught on fire, but blue. Lightning seemed to

come out of it. "How did you do _That?_" I asked. She glared. "Just build the engine. I don't want to

spend unnecessary time with you" I cringed. I hated it when she forgot her armor was on fire then

touched me. I picked up some meat-free meat from my Pak. (It was very famous here) I threw it at her.

Just like I thought. Maltex's can't take the feel of that. "AGHH!!" She screamed running around and

rolling on the ground. She got it off of her. "What the Hell was that for?" She asked. She rubbed her

neck. "You called me a Neanderthal!" "I'm not worth this hell! So go fix your stupid engine I spit in

your general direction" She ordered. Oh... I'm horrible with those words. "Wow that was actually pretty

funny" Gaz said walking up to me. "yeah so Gaz I was thinking..." I started. "No." I lowered my

antennae. "you know. She's right find another human, you'll just make a fool out of yourself" She said.

"Or better yet stick with your own species." I lowered my antennae even more. What is there to like

about my race though? We don't care if one of us got killed! Or if all of us got killed! I sighed. I have

an engine to build.

_Sorry the chapters are short. And as for those who are asking: NO BLACKHEART AND LON WILL_

_NEVER HAPPEN! (At least I'm planning not to lead it to that) He will chase Gaz to her grave. Lon_

_and Them might be the main pairing._


	3. Aunt Quinn Takes the Stand

_Yes Chapter Tres I bring the POV of Tak and Zim back. Which means GIR!! But no this chapter has_

_more angst of the 70 years of Lon's life. And Fire. Lon's POV_

**DOTS: Testing, and a Tragedy **

I looked back at Blackheart. "He just won't get it will he?" I said. He would probably never get that a

human and Irken can't get together. But that was awesome a couple seconds ago, where My armor set

off lightning. That would help when the engine was finished. I decided to turn around to help him.

"You have a 'power' to control" A lady said behind me said. "Eh?" "I want to get off this planet, but we

can't survive in the real world. I don't want you guys to end like that." She said. It was random. "Who

are you?" I asked. "You can just call me Allen" I smiled. She walked off. I nodded knowing she was

right. "Gaz what are you going to do?" I asked. "Sit and watch" I rolled my eyes. Honestly.

I decided to test. "Gaz you are the most selfish Bitch ever" I cringed at the electricity. "Right back at

you." She said not caring. What an uncaring F--ing bitch. My armor caught fire. "Did you do that or

did you flick me off in your mind" Gaz asked. "Er... Flicked you off." She glared. "You are too happy

all the time, if you have to use that armor you have to be like me and Sumera" She said shaking her

head. Sumera was the scariest and most constantly pissed off Irken ever. "So I have to be insane"

Gaz shook her head. "Why did you seem to cast off lightning and blue fire?" She asked. "Blackheart

said I wasn't worth the Hell." I said. Gaz almost smirked. "Why are you so bent on killing spirits?" She

asked. "They killed my sister." I got angrier. "I think she deserved it." My armor caught blue fire. "Yes

so if someone toys with your emotions your armor catches fire in a blue tint." She said. That made

sense. If I'm humiliated it would send off lightning. "This is cool Aghh!" I screamed. It was burning

me. "Gaz Water!" I cried. "It's okay Lon! He didn't mean what he said, I didn't either!" She shouted

in a monotone. "Ow! Gaz I'M really on fire!" I cried. "Think of a happy time." She said. Well Geez!

I'm on fire!

_Devastis_

"_Ow!" I cried. Idiot Irkens. "Do you like your snacks now?" They asked. "Not really. Let me go!"_

_I cried. They dumped me farther in. "Hey let's turn her into a snack!" They said. They all agreed._

"_How about you let her go. And we beat you to a pulp." A female voice said. I felt strong hands lift me_

_up out. "Hey Lon, we're still here for you." A voice said. He took the snack mix off my face. I saw_

_Gretel getting rid of the guys. "The Tallest, your father will love to hear about this!" Gretel and_

_Flourg said laughing. I heard everyone scream and scramble. "It's not that new make-up, but you look_

_great in it." Them said. I blushed. We leaned in and kissed_

_End Flashback_

My armor stopped being on fire. "What did you think of?" I smiled. "Devastis" She stopped paying

attention. 70 years ago I kissed him. 70 years later and I'm his bride. I knew this though. Blue fire is

dangerous. "Well I have to develop another part to help this-" Started. My armor started to rattle. It

all fell apart and off. "Irk!" I cried. I looked at myself and sighed. In armor we wear a bandaged under

wrap so We are protected. Despite catching fire it wasn't hurt. "Wow." Blackheart said on the brink of

laughing. "Hey!" I yelled. I lowered my antennae I was not threatening without my armor. "Hey what?

You can't burn me so I can say what I want!" I glared. "I don't need armor to hurt you." I growled. He

laughed. "What can you do?"

_5 minutes later_

I stared at him on the top branch of the tree. "Okay so how was I supposed to know?" He asked. I

glared. "How am I going to work on the engine?" I laughed. "Well what goes up must come down"

He looked mortified. "If I'm dead or broken I can't make the engine!" He plead. "Well I have to build

new armor. So take your time!" I said walking off. _Crack_ I laughed. I heard screaming and a branch

falling. "That was pretty funny." Gaz said. "Why don't you respect him?" I asked. "Well after that it's

even harder." I laughed. "I'm alive!" Blackheart said crawling up. "You are cruel!" He yelled. I rolled

my eyes. "You're lucky I didn't dump you in the river!" I hissed. He looked mortified again. Despite

being older than me it was older who was more intimidating if you aren't afraid of the color black.

"Now I have some more armor to build out of crystals" I said walking off.

"Okay...Merna"

**On the Massive. Tak and Zim**

I walked around. Being over 200 years old and being a Tallest (With Zim) was hard. They hadn't had

female Tallests since Miyuki. I sat in the quarters for a while. Zim walked in. "Hello Zim" I said. He

smiled. "I'm worried, I haven't heard from Lon in a while!." I told him. He nodded. "It seems as if she

just disappeared." He said. "Do you think the spirits got her?" I asked. He shook his head. "They

wouldn't dare attack Merna. They seem to have a weird weakness to fire." I laughed. "She's always

been the one to catch fire" He nodded. "But let's try contacting her." I said. We got up and walked to

the control room. They entered in her ships PIN. We saw a grassy area. "Er.. Is that Earth?" I asked.

One of the guys in bandannas shook his head. "That's Kri, the planet with the huge magnetic field"

I stared. Zim nodded. Lon came in to view. "Hey. Hey! That's The massive!" She said looking in to the

viewer. "Hi Lon." I said. All she had on were seared bandages. "Where's your armor?" Zim asked. Lon

stared. "I was testing it out how to use it at will so we could build a fire engine and escape but..." She

said laughing. Zim sunk his head in to his hands. "I caught fire and it fell apart." I looked at her. She

did have seared parts on her. "Virkens are scary." She said. "Excuse me?" I said laughing. Everyone

knew I was a Virken. "They all have squeaking voices" I rolled my eyes. "Do you forget I'm a Virken?"

She turned pale. "Er... Not you! You are cool!" She said nervously. A black-eyed Irken came into view.

"Who's this?" We asked. "This is Blackheart" Zim looked at him. "His eyes are black" "Is he your

boyfriend?" I asked. "No!" She yelled. "No. I'm for Gaz" Zim burst out laughing. I stared confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "He just said he prefers GAZ over an Irken!" I stared confused. "Wait Dib's

Gothic sister?" I asked. They nodded. "and besides Lon's going to get betrothed." I heard Zim make

what sounded like he swallowed his tongue. "Aren't you a little young?" I asked. Zim gagged on his

tongue. "No." She claimed. "Yes... We didn't get married until we were 150!" I claimed. "You two

were going to get betrothed when you were 50" Drat. How did she know? "Because Sumera told her

once." Blackheart said. "Eh?" We said looking up. "Nothing." We nodded slowly. "Er... Did you know

the Resisty can kill spirits?" Lon said. "No. We try to kill the Resisty." Zim said. "This Virken lady,

Maya told me!" She claimed. Zim managed to get his tongue out of his throat. I knew what he was

going to bring up. He had tried so hard to keep Lon in a bubble since Sumera died. "So who are you

getting betrothed to?" He asked. "Them." Lon said. "The bounty hunter guy?" I asked. "Hey! How do

you know him?" Zim asked getting jealous. "If you hadn't been busy locking Lon in a bubble instead

of watching her then you would know!" I said. "How do you now him?!" "I JUST TOLD YOU!" I

yelled. Man it was frustrating when he tunes me out. I heard some snickers. "Man Zim you have a

problem listening." I told him. "Master! Can I talk to Lon?" GIR asked running in. Zim cringed. The

only thing that embarrassed him more than us fighting, was GIR. Now the bandanna guys laughed.

They didn't take him very seriously. Although I do constantly hear them say he's one of the best Tallests

ever. " Hi GIR!" Lon said. "Where's Rose?" GIR asked. Lon looked around. "Going insane." She said.

Rose popped up. "PLEASE GET US OFF THIS PLANET IT'S A LIVING HELL!!" Rose screamed.

"Yes." I looked at her. "You don't cuss anymore." I said. "They put a shocking collar on me." She

said shaking. "Ouch." I said. "Well I have to go see you!" Lon said. "okay bye!" I said. I shuddered.

"Shocking collars isn't that a violation of our treaty?" I asked. "They are too far off to make them

follow it. And even then the magnetic field is so dangerous no sane Irken would go there anyway."

I nodded. "Master Taquitos?" GIR asked. "Uh..." Zim said looking around. "Would you like some?"

Zim asked. "Great idea Zim! GIR share the taquitos!" I told GIR. He smiled. "Taquitos?" Everyone

screamed. "Okay GIR I'll have one" I said picking it up. I ate it happily. GIR may maul you with a

taco, but he was greedy with Taquitos. But the most important thing is not to ask what's in them.

"Guys it's just a snack!" I said shrugging. GIR left eating his Taquitos. "Why are you so afraid of

GIR?" I asked. Zim stared at me as if I had lost my mind. "You forgot about 50 years ago." Zim told

me. Everyone shuddered. "That's why the Tallest never get breaks." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"so GIR messed up the controls for one day, what are the chances of that happening again?" A guy

turned around "1,890,234 to 1,890,233" I scoffed. " that 1 chance he might not!" "2,000,000 chance he

will!" Zim said. "We don't get breaks anymore is one day off too much to ask?" I asked. "With the

little explosion waiting to happen yes!" Everyone else said. I stared. "GIR!" I called. "What Scary

Green Lady?" GIR asked. "Zim was telling everyone of how he loves your Waffles and they want one

too!" I said smiling. "Yay! I'm gonna put peanuts and soap in em'!" He said. Everyone looked at me.

"Tallest Zim why did she have to be the 2nd tallest in the Empire?" One of the guys asked. He

shrugged. I hit him in the shoulder. "I'm leaving, I hope you like waffles" I said as I watched GIR walk

in.

**Lon on Kri**

I can't find the crystals I used to make my armor in the first place. They were nice crystals easy to use.

I still have my cape though! I heard something rustle behind me and a cold air. "Hello Merna" A voice

said. "Red." I hissed. He was so annoying. "You seem to be defenseless may we talk now?" I turned

around with the first crystal I actually needed of the day. "I've always been defenseless against your

kind." I hissed at him. "Eh? No. No you haven't. Anyway, We aren't all bad it's just Kaia and her little

army." I rolled my eyes. "Kaia was your wife." "no. No she wasn't" He said quietly. My antennae

perked up. He always had interesting tidbits of dad's smeethood. "Eh?" "Kaia was..." He started then

sighed annoyed. "Someone you should be making armor to kill her with." It seems like Red really

doesn't like to talk about Kaia or Zim. "I can't find the crystals!" I told him. "Uh... Find stronger ones!"

I stared. "I saw you catch fire! It was kind of funny" He mumbled the last part. "Find crystals that can

take more beating than these" He said pointing at my one crystal. It caught fire. "Ow!" I cried dropping

it. "And make a helmet! You had lightning coming off of you! Make a helmet!" I glared. Whatever

reason he wanted to help must have been pretty personal with him and Kaia. Why can't he tell me

though? He disappeared. Helmet good idea. I picked up one of the Cinnabar crystals. It caught blue

fire very quickly and all because I thought of that. It didn't burn or fall apart either. I put out the fire.

_4 hours later_

I looked at my new armor. A beautiful Magenta reddish shade instead of traditional blue or purple.

It looked strong. I threw out my helmet the fire on these would be pretty controlled. I got in it. It was

freezing. I decided to try my fire. First I flexed my hands. They moved smoother than the last one.

I thought about the fire. It caught an odd shade of white. White fire. It was odd feeling, as I felt my

armor get hot for a second then get freezing. I felt something lunge at me. "What the?" I asked finding

myself on the ground (Which was now on fire) I saw a body in front of me. A female Irken body.

"Hey who are you?" I asked. She got up. "Gretel? Where's your crew and where's the ship?" I asked

looking around. "They took escape pods and My ship blew up in the atmosphere" She said. She

sounded a lot more dark and evil. "Did your voice change?" "Why yes I was screaming all the way

down, My voice is hoarse" I don't buy it. That voice was dark not hoarse. "Where's your pak?" I asked.

"Er..." She seemed to start. She did a bad coughing and having a Pak attack act. "Oh Pak..My Fell

on Pak my!" She cried. "You know I had a sister who almost died like that, you do a horrible acting job

at it. It's offensive." She didn't act Irken, she didn't talk like an Irken, She didn't look like an Irken that

much. So how was she an Irken? "Oh you saw through my act." She said getting up. "Well to answer

your question I'm a Virken" She said. That was impossible. I turned around to see her shape shift into

a Virken. I saw the real Gretel fall. "Is she dead?" I asked catching her. "No. Well the real one isn't yet.

She's up in space somewhere getting eaten by my little creations." She said laughing. This woman was

more insane than Su had been! At least Su had a reason! She shape shifted again. "Oh you mean her?"

I stared at this woman she looked like Su. "Well let's see if you remember me." She shape shifted

AGAIN into the person who killed my sister. Meryla. "Meryla?" I asked. "No I'm a spirit how about

this?" She finally left those skins. "I dropped his snacks he is going to kill me." She hissed. That she

couldn't be! "Quinn! Aunt Quinn!" I cried. She laughed a horrible evil laugh. I shuddered. "Why are

you doing this? You have no reason!" I yelled. She shook her head. "I was killed when I was barely

a smeet. I'm out to get all of who gave me the worst days of my life" She hissed. She then cackled.

"Why us?! Why Gretel!?" I asked. "Gretel's mother. And You..." She hissed grabbing my chin. "You...

are the offspring! The offspring of my brother! The one who let me die" She hissed. I quivered for a

minute. Then Red came in. "I thought you loved me." She hissed at him. "I did. But You are too out

of hand!" He said. She picked me up. "Prove it. Watch as I kill this smeet like you made my brother."

I was mortified. "What? Grandfather please no!" I cried. He looked at me. "Do it." I was mortified.

Wait... Why are they afraid of fire? He must know I can do something. She picked me up and started

to choke me. "Any last words?" she asked. I thought about fire. Nothing. "Yes you are the most bad

ass daughter of a bitch ever!" I yelled. I felt it shock me, I also felt the blue fire with lightning come

on. "What in the name of Irk!" She cried dropping me and backing off. I smiled. "You can't touch me"

I said gleaming. "I'm Quinn. I'm dead. But I do suppose you bore me now. I guess I'll go torture Zuzy"

She said disappearing. "Uh... Zuzy?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer. "That's your father." all

the color went from my face. "I need that engine." I told Red. He disappeared. I ran as fast as possible

to find Blackheart. "Blackheart!" I cried when I got there. "What? Ack! Fire!" he cried. I pulled my

hand back. "We need to finish that engine Dad's in trouble!" I told him. "And if we don't?" He asked

irritated. "First Quinn has my body imagined in her mind and after she kills dad she will shape shift

in to me and become Tallest!" I told him. "You don't become Tallest because you are related to one" He

laughed. "Take a ruler to me. I'm so much taller than you, that you have to strain yourself to look me in

the eyes." I told him. "I'm taller than everybody! So fix that engine!" I yelled. "I just need to test it."

I looked at it. He assembled pieces from my Voot in to an engine and put it in his voot. I got in it.

"Okay now just stand in the back." I stood in the back. I felt it rise off the ground quickly making me

unstable. "Okay." I stopped being on fire. (This was harder than last time, for my cape had actually

caught fire.) As it lofted to the ground I looked out. Gaz watched me a little longer than Blackheart had.

"Hey Gaz!" I said walking out. She glared. "Hey" She seemed different. Blackheart stared at us. Well

drifting over to me every once in a while. "Why's Blackhead staring at you?" She asked. With a hint of

Jealousy. "Are you jealous?" I asked freaked out. "No! He's just creepy" She said defensively (and a

little upset.) "Well everyone get in we're officially out of this... Place" I said. I knew Spirits were afraid

of fire now. I could save what's left of the Irken Empire! "So where are we going first? To save the

Empire and your father, or to save your to be Betrothed and lose our lives?" Blackheart asked. I held

a railing defensively. "Empire before the Irk." I told him. "Why do you guys always say that it's the

IRKen EMPIRE!" Blackheart asked. "The Irkens have a sworn duty to our nation." I told him. He

rolled his eyes.

"Them I'm sorry"

_Sorry it took so long, this chapter sucked. If I ever wrote a creepy Tak chapter it was this one. Yes I bring the new enemy Quinn in. So Quinn's a Virken this is linking up Zim's childhood real well. I just_

_love Quinn's anger and evilness. R&R_


	4. Gory Mayhem Induced Quinness

_The next chapter! Yay! Ahem... Wow. This was a really creepy chapter on paper. It's not the last this_

_is going to be ten chapters long, but wow this was really creepy imagining the last scene with like_

_Gretel and stuff.** Warning: This chapter ends in Gore don't read if you are a huge fan of Gretel, Them, and Flourg**_

**DOTS:Why They Call Me...**

I got in the back of ship. I didn't want to know what would happen to father. Or what is happening to

Gretel. "Okay guys this is the moment of truth if we can't get past here... It's the end!" Blackheart

called back. I turned to my blue fire. "You know I'm worried for Them!" I called out. "Why don't

we stop by the ship then! If they're dead we can use supplies!" I decided to try a fun thing I did the

other day. I used the lightning and hit him. "Ow! Hey!" He yelled back. I laughed. This was fun. I

looked out the window. We had made it out. Without breaking apart. Breaking Apart. I started to tear

up. "Hey! Hey!" Blackheart yelled running back giving the controls to Gaz. "Don't cry!" He told me.

"You are like a brother!" I said. "Er... Yeah sure you go with that! If you extinguish yourself we will

all die!" He told me. I sucked it up. "Hey Blackhead" "Heart! Blackheart!" He yelled. He walked off.

Gaz looked back and glared. "What's that ship ahead?" I looked up. An old murky ship. It looked like

it had been there for years. "That's Gretel's ship!" I cried. "Should we dock?" Blackheart asked. I

nodded. "If there are any survivors-" I started. "It looks like it's been there for decades!" He yelled.

I lowered my head. "Let's search." He nodded and we pulled it closer. "The ship is locked in place

let's board." I nodded and stopped being on fire. I walked on to the musky ship. I heard scratching.

"What was that?" Blackheart asked. "I don't know, but let's keep going." This was a Spittle Runner.

It's huge so we should continue. "Hello?" I called out. "No one's here let's go!" Blackheart said starting

to shake. Even Gaz was starting to back away. "No. If Them's dead I need to see him." Blackheart was

stupefied. "We are risking our lives for your betrothed?!" He asked. I glared. "If he's alive we need to

help him." more scurrying and scratching. I heard the metal above bend and scream. "Someone's up

there let's go."

"Yes come Merna"

**Why I'm Zim**

I walked around the Massive looking for Tak. I hadn't seen her since she made us eat GIR's waffles.

It felt odd on the ship. Like a long lost presence. I walked slowly down the halls. I heard something

fall behind me. "Who's there?" I asked turning around. Most people don't know all I did was repair my

old Pak so I could keep my weapons. "Why don't you remember me?" It asked. She asked. She shape

shifted into a little smeet. "No. I don't" I said lowering my laser. "Why brother! You don't remember

dear old me?" She asked innocently. "Quinn." I growled. "Hm... Do you know how long it took me

to find you!" She asked. "And there I was 70 years ago! My own brother hadn't told me he had

knocked up another Irken!" I glared. "Or as I found out a couple minutes ago knocked up an Irken

twice." She said laughing. She looked at me. "Only this time the girl had common sense." She laughed.

"Eh?" "Well this nice girl set herself on fire. Seems like whoever her mother was got her to swim in

her end." I glared. "What did you do to Lon?" I asked pulling out my laser. "Lon? Is that your

daughters name? Meh. I don't even know how she knew she had a father" Quinn said shrugging. "I'm

not like dad. I actually take care of my smeets not send them off in a tube when you kill one of them"

I told her. She laughed. "So which two females did you knock up?" She asked. "What are you talking

about? They had the same mother!" I told her. "One had Purple eyes the other Pink. One was a threat

the other was smart, One... Got killed" She said laughing. "GIR!" I yelled. "Answer my question."

"I'm not going to tell you their mother!" I said backing off. "I'll have to kill you then." I gasped and

Leaped over her range. I used my Pak legs to get in to the vent. "You can't hide forever Zuzy." She

said laughing. I crawled through the vents. I felt her steps as she followed me. "I can't do this." I said

to myself. "She'll destroy the massive. Or worse she'll find Tak and kill her" I thought. I burst through.

I looked around. "Quinn I'll face you." I yelled. I took out a match. I'm glad I still had these. "Zim!"

I heard Tak scream. "Crap! She's a Virken!" I thought. I ran through the halls trying to find Tak. "Tak?"

I called. "Zim?" She cried. I saw her in a corner covered in blood. "What did you do?" I demanded.

"Just my payback for letting me die." I looked at Tak. "You killed her?" I asked. "No. But She will

die." I glared. "You see I have made my time do you know how I kill the most Irkens?" I glared. "Well

you'll see in a minute." I glared. "You placed a bomb in her?" I asked. "How did little Zuzy figure it

out so quick?" She asked. I pulled out my match with fire. "You touched my family." I glared. "I AM

your family." She said. I looked at her then at Tak. "You touched my spouse. And my eldest daughter

for that you will die." I hissed. "So you married the girl? She's not like Tenn." I glared. "There was

nothing between me and Tenn." I told her. "wow 30 seconds left! Save yourself or your spouse!" She

said. "You'll die too." She rolled her eyes. "Okay Zuzy!" I glared. I looked at Tak. If I was right the

bomb was in her squeedily spooch. I looked at it. I tried my best not to gag. "It's advanced you wouldn't

know it it's like a Pak." Quinn bragged. "You know who my mother was right?" She shook her head.

"Kaia" She stared. She was probably cussing me out right now. I pulled the right plug. The timer

stopped. "Very nice brother, but you'll never make it off the massive alive." She looked around "How

are you a here anyway?" I glared. "I'm a Tallest." She laughed. "wait you are... How's she here?" Quinn

asked. "Tallest." "No she's not! She's only 175 units high! The Red eyed girl I met earlier, Your

daughter is taller than her!" I looked at her. "In fact I think the Purple eyed Irken I killed 70 years ago

was taller" I lunged at her. She laughed. "Brother. You can never touch me." She said. "But I can!" I

heard someone scream. I saw Quinn fall and her attacker be shown. "Dad run!" She yelled. Sumera.

"Get off me you dead bitch!" Quinn yelled. "Never!" Sumera pulled out what looked like glass and

stabbed Quinn. "You don't ever touch my father! Never touch my mother." She hissed. "Or else what?"

Quinn asked. (This is going to be the goriest part.) Sumera lunged at Quinn and started to cut

her open with the glass. Ghostly blood started to go down. I saw her rip off a piece of the flesh of

Quinn and bite it. Blood got everywhere. "Dad run! Forget about me!" Sumera yelled. Quinn sat up

and tore the ghostly squeedily spooch out of Sumera flesh and all. "Dad! I'll be fine I'm already dead

go! Save mom!" She yelled before Quinn tore her apart limb from limb (I would go in to detail, but it

was far above any rating possible) I picked Tak up and ran. I ran to the med bay and sealed the door.

I saw Sumera crawl in. "Dad burn the place in fumigation she's bugged everyone!" I nodded and put

the Massive under the burner. I put Tak on the medical bed for the Computers to sow her back together.

She started to wake up. "Zim? What's happening?" I looked at her. "I'm fumigating the Massive" I told

her. "What? Why? The ship could have a spasm!" I nodded. "Quinn bugged everyone here with a bomb

I have to burn Quinn alive while she's still here." I told her. She sat up and looked at herself and sighed.

"Thank Irk we're all safe!" She cried. Sumera stepped forward. "Hi mom." Tak didn't hear her. Sumera

smiled with the knowledge she could see Tak again and left. "I love you so much Tak." I told her. "We

love you too Zim." She said trying to hug me. She remembered she was still cut open and decided to

lie back down. Wait I just remembered, She can't see Sumera and GIR and Mimi aren't here they are in

the repair bay.

"We?"

**Why I'm Merna**

We ran up to the area on the top of the runner. "Hello?" I looked for the people I heard. I saw Them,

Gretel, and Flourg all together. They were tied up and awake. "Lon! Behind you!" Gretel screamed I

turned around and saw a horrid monster behind me. It was all, undeadish. (Like something in Halo)

It lunged at me and then exploded in to little bloody bits. "Guys I'm going to save you." I told them.

"No Lon don't!" Gretel said. "Why not?" "Some crazy lady who knew my mother said all, but one of

us were bugged." I stared. "You move any of us we could explode." She said. I gulped. Should I leave

this flying bomb? "Is Them alive?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "Them I love you." I told him. He smiled.

"I love you too. Lon." He said sighing. "Don't take me." I nodded. I started to walk off. "IT'S A

TRAP!" Flourg screamed. Gretel scooted away. "The Pain! My squeedily spooch!" He screamed. I

stared. "Er... Lon let's go." Blackheart said. "My Pak feels like it's going to burst." Them said. I stared.

"Okay Lon. Don't freak out, but I think these two are about to blow." Gretel said trying to get up.

"My Pak! My Pak!" Them yelled. Flourg was rolling around in a convulsion. "Gretel!" I cried. I tried

to run to get her. "Save yourself! This ship's going to blow these two are loaded with C4's!" I stared.

"My Pak!" He screamed. "Lon!" Blackheart screamed and knocked me under the table dragging Gaz.

I watched as my best friends all exploded in a fiery wrath. "Good Irk." I said. "If all our friends weren't

in that explosion this would be really cool." I glared at Blackheart. "Quinn is an evil mastermind." I

told Blackheart. "Let's hope it's not too late on the Massive" Then the fire went away We crawled out

to see horrible bloody body parts on the ground blood staining the walls. "This is cooked meat."

Blackheart said picking up what I think was Gretel's arm. "Don't Eat that!" I yelled slapping it out of

his hand. "I wasn't going to!" He snapped. I sat down in the area where Them was. "Why did he have

to go like this?" I said crying. "Er... Lon. There will be other Irkens!" Blackheart said. "You are my

last best friend please help me get through this." I cried in to his shoulder. "Er... I'm not your gal pal

okay? Take Gaz!" He said trying to back off. I cried harder. He wouldn't help me even though everyone

was gone. "Ugh." He said. "Fine! Just stop crying unless you want the same thing to happen to your

father!" He yelled. I sucked it up. The Empire before the Irk. Scratching, and scurrying. "I have an idea

let's leave" Gaz said trying to conceal her being frightened. "Good Plan!" We all agreed and ran off.

Then Something blocked the door. "You aren't leaving yet!" A voice said cackling. I stopped. "I'm all

for the paranormal Movie things, but this is life!" Blackheart yelled. "You haven't realized it yet? My

Life IS a movie!" I joked. The doors shut. "How long can you survive?" The voice asked. I felt my

Pak get stripped from me. "My Pak!" I cried. Well, I'm a Maltex so maybe I can survive I'm not one

whole Irken. Blackhearts got stripped from him as well. "You two have to fight each other for this one

Pak, and so there's no cheating." She said stabbing me. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my

neck. "This is Irken DNA not Maltex so you have ten minutes to survive. Bye!" She said disappearing.

"Okay... So." I started. "Which one of us is going to die?" Blackheart asked. " Er... How about Gaz!"

I suggested. Gaz kicked me in my shin. (Hard) This was awkward talking to my best friend and having

to watch him die. "You know I can just keep switching Paks." I told him. "How about you do the

obvious" Gaz said butting in. "You call Zim and ask him how he makes Paks" Gaz said pointing. "You

just shut up and get that Pak on and build it." She said slightly less harsh. I decided to do Gaz's plan.

"Dad?" I asked. "Yes? Lon! You're Okay!" He said. "Yes this is a life or death situation. How do you

build a Pak?" I asked. (There were so many ways he could freak out) "Er... Why?" He asked. "Quinn

stole my pak. And then hit me with this tack thing with normal Irken DNA" I told him. "Okay well is

Blackheart there?" He asked. "Yes. Why can't I build it?" I asked. "You are too young. You have to

be at least 80 to build a Pak!" I grumbled for a second. "Blackheart you hear that you're old!" He

glared. "I'm saving your life." "Is there any scrap metal?" Blackheart looked around. "No, but there

are body parts. Lots of body parts." He said. "Er..." "Don't ask." He coughed regaining his composure.

"Yes there is plenty of metal and left over pieces from the exploded Paks" I told him. Blackheart had

very crude Gallows humor. "Okay. Well that collar should do quite nicely for the other stuff" I looked

down. "Oh yeah I completely forgot about this." I said shrugging. "Okay next thing you do is..."

_5 minutes later after a secret process I won't tell_

"Yet done?" I asked unhappily. "no I'm not done yet." He said exaggerating on done yet. "up hurry! I

have don't forever!" I yelled. I hated being slurred. "Now programming" Dad started. "Dad! Minutes

passed 5! takes programming hours!" I yelled. "Sorry now just attach the Pak. I think it might get her

personality in there" He said thinking. "Finally!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. It fit nicely.

(It was the most horribly disfigured Pak on Irk. I was surprised I could use my Pak legs)

"It's...adequate." I said. "Now let's go!" Blackheart said motioning me to go. The Voot was rather easy

to get back on. I used my Pak legs to fix the bad parts of the pak (It was square.) "Gaz are you okay?"

Blackheart asked now noticing Gaz. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine" She lied. She sounded even more... Upset

than usual! I'm glad that the engine had enough power to get us to the Massive though. This crude thing

can't take fire.

"Blackheart never design a Pak again"

_Yay! The end! I originally had this in a dream. It was ten times as gory and far above rating MA. And_

_for the "Don't Eat that" Thing I was researching and that line came across in a show. (ICarly) I loved_

_the line and no Blackheart isn't cannibal and wasn't going to eat it. It's so fun to write so slurred. _

_If there was ever a time Gaz was out of character it was this one. Zim was pretty in character as far_

_as being a wimp. (In my dream the whole body parts line was Great! He started to twitch and the_

_whole nine yards) Yes Zim is a wuss. I was aching all over by the time this chapter was over._

_(I got the explosion part from batman begins) R&R_


	5. Blackheart in BlackSpace Flashbacks

_Damn. I just read the last chapter again I have a question._

_When did this morph in to a horror Sci-Fi?_

_When did I get Jhonens evil mind? I love The character Quinn she's creepy._

_Lon's POV_

**DOTS: We Learn today.**

I looked at the Massive it was huge. "Dad?" I asked In to the transmitter. I hadn't seen this ship since

Sumera... "Wow. That is huge" Blackheart said staring. "Guys we should be careful the ship is getting

fumigated." I told them after talking to dad. Blackheart nodded. "Well fumigation sucks." Blackheart

said. "Hey Blackheart why do you call yourself that?" I asked. He looked out the window. "Ah, yes

my past." He said sadly. (I've never seen him sad) "Don't tell us if you don't want to!" I said motioning

for him to stop. "You know good time to get to know each other better" I said. "Gaz-" "No." I

shrugged. "So Blackheart why don't you have any emotion?" He opened his eyes. "I have emotion."

I stared. "You weren't phased by the fact that Gretel blew up." "Of course I was! I've known Gretel

for ever!" he said sitting up. "You did?" Gaz asked. "Yes. When she was a tiny smeet we-" He said

laughing to himself. "We were the perfect evil duo" "So you two were like a couple?" I asked. "No.

I was her big brother pretty much." He said. "I still laugh at that one time we got that lady 'get back

here you crazy smeets!I'll repoooort you!'" He mocked. I laughed. Gaz smirked. "Tell us of your tiny

smeethood." I asked. "Fine." He said sitting up.

**Blackheart's Smeethood**

I walked down the abandoned streets of Conventia. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. "Am I the only

one left?" I asked a building. (I was little what else?) I noticed these abandoned ships "Hello?" I

called. Someone jumped on me. "Shush! They'll find me!" A pretty female Irken shushed me. (Gretel

was adorable as a smeet) "Who are you?" I asked sitting up. "Gretel. Now Shush! Do you want to be

taken back to Irk?" She asked holding me down. "Uh.. Yes!" I told her. "Oh. You're just another one of

those spineless Irkens" She said getting off of me. I glared. "Who are you hiding from?" I asked. "The

academy people. I escaped." She said smiling. "Whoa, you escaped?" I asked. I remember

downloading the biggest traitor in Irken history Zim escaped too. (And blew out the power on

Devastis) "Yes! If I stayed there another 5 minutes I would have gone insane!" She yelled. "You

already are insane" She slapped me. "Hey!" I yelled rubbing my cheek where she smacked me. "So

How did you get here?" I asked. "What part of shush do you not get?" Gretel asked. "If you must know

then I stole a ship." I stared at her. "You don't follow rules very much do you?" She shook her head.

"If you don't shut up then To Irk I promise I'll tie you to that pole when the nuke comes down." I shut

up. "Nuke??" She shook her head. "Yes Conventia is condemned we are nuking it to hell!" She

shouted. "Where are we going to hide?" "In a lead box I brought. Now shut up so I can hear the alarm"

**Lon listens**

"Nice beginnings" I told him. I loved how Gretel could just smack him. "She did tie me to a pole" I

laughed. "I'm glad the Nuke didn't explode though." He said. "It just rotted. Gretel was always like that

though" He said. I felt bad for him being there, but still he was spineless. "So when did you get a

spine?" I asked him. "Er... I'd rather not tell you." I nodded. "Hey look the Massive seems to have

stopped fumigation." I pointed out. "How can you tell?" He asked. " It's Purple again" I told them. I

heard a lot of explosions, but the Med bay was Nuke proof. So they were safe. "You know of all the

Spirits I've seen I haven't seen Sumera." I said sitting up. "Well sometimes spirits like their privacy."

A voice said. I turned around. It wasn't Sumera, but another female Irken I don't know. "Who are you?"

I asked. "I knew you wouldn't remember me dearie." She said coughing. "I'm Renea" I stared. "You

can only pick one of them." She said. Oh... That evil woman. "Oh your the person who turned my

smeethood in to hell" I said. I cringed for a minute as the collar shocked me. "Well your sister. Won't

show herself to you or Tak." Renea said rolling up some paper. "What's with the paper?" "Never mind

this dearie. But she will show herself to Zim" I stared. "And you know this how?" I asked. "Well While

you were back there rubbing your pretty little antennae about the dead guy she was fighting for Zim's

life" Renea said. "So... Why are you here? And I don't rub my antennae!" I yelled. "Sometimes I want

to talk to another living being" She said shrugging. "But your dead." "Exactly Merna" I rolled my eyes.

She disappeared. Dropping the paper. "That was random and inconvenient" I said. Blackheart shrugged

and Gaz didn't really care. I hated these random things. Sumera turning evil was random, her getting

killed was random. I already know what's going to happen. Quinn is going to attack me I catch fire she

runs. "She's the sister and daughter of a Tallest, I'm sure she is more competent than that" Blackheart

said. I shrugged. But everyone except me is pathetic! Well if Blackheart would actually help me fight

he could be less pathetic. "Pathetic? I'm not pathetic" Blackheart said. I decided to fight him. I'll just

catch fire. I walked over to him. "Hi Blackheart care to fight?" I said. He laughed. "Sure." He said

looking away. I tried to claw him. And do you know what? He flipped me! "How did you do that

without getting burnt?" I asked. "I got burnt! Irken armor is just non-flammable." I glared. Lucky flip.

"I grew up on the streets. For a day or two. That was enough for me to learn how to fight" He said.

Pfft. He's my technician though. "I'm your only friend that Quinn hasn't blown up." He said glaring.

"Gretel wouldn't of blown up if you let me-" "If I let you!? If I let you try to save her you would be

blown up too!" He yelled. "No I wouldn't!" "Fine next time a bomb's going off I'll let you run there and

get killed!" He yelled. "Good!" "Fine!" We sat there quiet for a second.

_On the Massive 15 minutes later_

"Wow I have never seen this place more deserted in my entire life." I said walking around. "Yes you

have you lie." Blackheart responded. "Will the both of you stop fighting like ninnys." Gaz told us.

"Dad?" I called walking to the med bay. I looked at the clock. 240 degrees no wonder. He's probably

recharging his Pak. "Mimi?" I called. Mimi came running around. "Yes... Lon!" She said surprised.

"Wow you are tall now." I looked at myself. ""I am?" "Yes! You're taller than master!" Mimi said.

I smiled. "Speaking of which where's dad and mom?" "In the med bay. The ship had a spasm a minute

ago." I nodded. That would mean dad was awake. I walked down to the med bay. I remember this hall

teeming with life. "Dad?" I called. "Lon! Wow you are about my height!" He said. "I am?" He nodded.

"So what happened so bad this place had to be fumigated?" I asked. "Quinn bugged everyone here." I

glared. "Quinn." "She blew up my friends. And Them." I told him. He shook his head. "I can't

understand why she's like this!" Dad said. "She tried to blow up Tak!" I went pale. "Mom's-" "Alive"

I sighed relief. "She styles the bombs like Paks." I nodded. Those were easy to defuse just pull the right

plug. "I heard the ship had a spasm." I said. "Yes. You know we really need to rebuild the Massive"

Dad added. "That can't be too hard can it?" I asked. "It is. Very hard" Dad said nodding. "And you

know how?" I asked. "Er..."He said looking around. "I don't know any Vortians! Where would you get

an idea like that!" I stared at him. "I didn't say anything about Vortians" I told him. So this is a vort

ship. Lovely. Novel. "Can I see mom?" I asked. "Eh? Sure." Dad replied turning his attention back

from his little panic attack there. GIR skipped in front of me. I think dad wanted to hit GIR if he did

something, but I'm not sure. "Hi GIR." I said waving. Blackheart peered over. "Hey Blackheart want to

meet GIR?" I asked. I turned around. He was talking to dad. I rolled my eyes in a lack of caring. "Why

does Blackheart spend more time with you now?" Gaz asked. "Hey you remembered his name!" I said

turning. "Lon! Scary Lady want to tell you somethin'!" GIR yelled. "It's weird." Gaz said. "You're

jealous. I'm not surprised he's spending more time around me. If he spent any more time with you I

think he would go crazy" I said. "Lady want to tell you something!" GIR yelled dragging me. "What

does mom want to tell me GIR?" I asked. "Master said I can't tell you." GIR said shaking his head.

"Please GIR? I'll make Tacos." (I remember when I did this I spent days washing my mouth with soap)

I told him in a tone that sounded flirtingly. It was weird. I really hate having to bribe him, but I was

curious and in a conversation. "Well..." "GIR!" Dad yelled. "Master says that piece of information is

confidential" GIR said saluting. "I'll throw in taquitos" GIR looked torn apart. "It's nothing!" GIR

finally burst out. I smiled I could get inside his head now. "Nothing or Something?" I asked in a

suspicious tone. I tried not to smile. "You're too smart for me, Lon. Green Lady is-" GIR started. This

would be fun to watch. "GIR! I told you not to tell her! Let Tak do it!" Dad yelled. His eyes drifted to

mine. Ah well I can get in to dad's just as easy. "You're right dad you're just _too_ smart for me" I started.

If my praise didn't get it out of him, then I know what will. "Yes, heh, I- Wait! I know this trick!" Dad

yelled. "You must be the smartest Irken in the world then Dad." I told him. (I was such a kiss-ass)

"Lon we both know that's true, but-" he started. "I have the best father in the world" My secret weapon.

I had to suck up a lot. He now looked just like GIR did a minute ago. "Yes I am and as the best father

I think you should go talk to your mother instead of sucking up." Damn. Ow. I was sure that would

work. "My tacos?" GIR asked. "Er... I'll make them later" I said walking off. "Mom?" I called in to the

med bay. "Lon is that you?" She asked. I saw her walk in. There was a huge scar on her. "Mom, Dad

said you wanted to tell me something?" She was shocked for a second. "Zim. Enough backbone to

hi-jack the massive yet not enough to tell his own daughter." She mumbled. "Well?" "Er... Lon sit

down with me!" Mom said. Irk I know this. She's going to have another smeet. It's obvious! No one

asks you to sit down unless they want to tell you a stupid metaphor that no one can understand. "Oh

how nice."I said. "I didn't say anything yet." She said confused. "Okay then tell me." She coughed.

"Well dearest only daughter of mine." She said. I hated it when she called me that! " De Coupa lo May

Ni!" I replied. "Lon! Honestly! Language!" Mom cried. "There you go! My name is Lon!" I said. She

rubbed her temples. "Hey. How do you know Irk's native tongue? You never spent enough time there!"

Mom said suddenly. I shrugged I'll use the I'm creepy. "May Ni?" I said. "Oh yes that's right the news"

"Well you know when a blumbee eats the-" I tuned her out. Ever since I was born and Earth was

conquered They took on the humans most annoying trait. The Birds and Bee talk. "and then-" I

groaned. "Earth! You always find a way to torture me!" I cried. "Eh?" "De Coupa! Re Li co Coupa!"

I yelled cussing in native tongue. (I said: This Shit! Why all this Shit?) "Lon! Guagey!" She yelled, and

soon we were in a battle in native tongue. "I Uya Klese Coupa! Ret May Dee!" I yelled. "Guagey!"

"Guagey! Do Se Uya Wyan Que?" I yelled. "Daka!" "May Ni!" "Thei Glurghing smeet!" She yelled.

(I already know this shit! Get to the point!-Language!-_mocks_ Language! Is that all you know how to

say?- No!-The News?- I'm having a smeet) I shut up. I had to remind myself that she was probably

very emotional. "I'm sorry mom." She shrugged it off. "Isn't that going to hurt you though?" I asked.

"No it means I'm getting over my disease" Well that was only half true. A couple years ago she was

having a smeet, but it died. "So is it male or female?" I asked. "We won't know until it's born." I

stared. "Humans have inventions for that." Mom cringed. "Well... We're Irkens that ironer is creepy" I

rolled my eyes. "How?" "you put some sort of gel on you then place it on top of that." I stared. We

shouldn't know how that works. "But-" "Merna you have a war to end" she said shoving me out. I

stared. "Blackheart what are you doing?" I asked. "What? Er.. Nothing!" I have a feeling dad told him

to do this. "Did not! I just was curious!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure... So what did dad not want?" I asked.

"He didn't want to listen to what Tallest Tak would tell you so he would remember it!" I laughed.

"How much do you have written?" "All the way to where you cussed your mother out. After that this

got too much fun to multi-task" I rolled my eyes. "Well you know what to say. So do you know what

I'm going to do now?" I asked. "There isn't a tree in the Massive is there?" "No, but I have something

much better." I said laughing.

_5 minutes later_

"LON! I hate this obstacle course!" He cried running.

"Well Curiosity killed the Irken!"

**I remember Hell. (Zim)**

I looked at the controls. "Tallests aren't supposed to do this stuff" "Or send little Irken spies" Tak said

behind me. "What's so wrong with that?" She shook her head. "It's unethical! We're Tallests we are

supposed to stand for ethics!" She said. I stared. "Irk I better not have another clone of you. If I do

whatever you are doing stop it." I choked. "I am not doing anything like that! I'm just doing what any

Irken does." I told her. "Normal by Irk's standards or your standards?" "Irk's!" She laughed. "I'm not

a clone of dad!" Lon said running in. "Lon look in a mirror!" I said. She looked in a piece of glass.

"Okay so I am. But Sumera wasn't!"

_Flashbacks to random points in Su's life_

"_Dad? Dad!Dad? Dad! Over here Dad!"_

"_I'm just amazing like that!"_

"_So you're Lon, You don't look special"_

_End Flashbacks_

"Okay... So Su was a mental clone of you." She said looking around. "I'm still waiting for my clone"

Tak said. "I'm sorry! Clones run in my side of the family!" I told her. "Like?" I took out an old picture

of Quinn. "Wow she looks just like you." I took out another picture of my old aunt and uncle. "Okay

so they are all clones." I grinned. "So dad why don't you hate Quinn for doing?" Lon asked. I lowered

my antennae. "Just rub your antennae and I'll tell you." "I don't rub my antennae!"

_Flashback to Zim's childhood._

**Zim's smeethood**

"My Tallest? Have you seen Quinn?" I asked. Dad shrugged. "I'm right here Zuzy." Quinn said walking

in. "My name's Zim!" "Would you rather me call you Zimantha?" She asked. Dad laughed at the

thought. "Where did you get the scars?" I asked looking at her face. She put her hand on them. "Oh, er

these? I got in to a fight at the academy." Dad turned around. "Quinn don't pick fights" I glared. "But

you hit us like we're your punching bags that's picking fights!" I yelled. He slapped me. "See!" He gave

me a long glare. (Smeet Quinn was adorable) "Zim you help Quinn beat the male that's hitting her." He

told me. "That's nice, but she's a girl." I tried not to laugh. "Okay Q lets go." I said walking off. "I want

you to watch and learn sister how a real Irken handles a bully!" I told her sitting her on a stump. "Zuzy

That's nice, but crying and running off won't help" I glared at her. "I'd slap you, but dad loves you

more." I said. "There she is!" Quinn yelled pointing out. A beautiful Purple eyed Irken. (Hmm.. Now I

wonder who that is) "Hey!" I said poking on her shoulder. "What?" "You beat up my sister!" "and?

What are you going to do about it? I'm taller than you!" She said laughing. "I have a more developed

Pak and my father is Tallest Red." I said getting on my Pak legs. She got on hers. "And? I'm tougher!"

She said. "How did you do that?" "You think you're so tough for being abused by Tallest Red? I have

Tallest Purple's love." She got up higher than me. Eventually we were up ten feet in the air. She took

out a laser and held it at me. "What in the name of Irk hell are you doing?" I asked. "I'm about to shoot

you." "No I mean your stance I could just kick you off." I lied. She looked down. "Oh yes and another

thing about being abused by Tallest Red. I learn how to do this!" I said and knocked her off. I stared at

her fall. "You're be a better Tallest than Red would. Rumors are my dad's going to be a tallest" I gasped

and dove down to catch her. "Tak! I'm sorry!" I said catching her. "Yes I'm Tak who are you?" She

asked. "Zim!I'm Zim!" I said. She remembered instantly. "You two know each other?" Quinn asked

"Yes." "Are you two like boyfriend girlfriend?" She asked. Tak laughed. "No! I just know him! He's

the bravest Irken in the area" "Wait did you say yes or no to that question? That sounded like you were

trying to flirt with me after denying any relationship" I asked. She thwacked me. "So you do have a

Girlfriend! I'm telling dad!" Quinn yelled. "Er... I really don't I'm a dork." "A cute dork." I stepped

away from Tak. "Just ask her out you idiot. She'll be the only girlfriend you'll ever get." Quinn told

me. "So Tak are you doing anything later?" I asked. "Of Course! I mean no I'm not, but sure!" I stared

at her. "What?" "I'd love to hang out with you Zimmy!" Quinn laughed. "Zimmy?" "It beats Zuzy." I

said shrugging. "Uh sure Takkyl." I said stroking her antennae. It felt nice and curly. But also really

damned awkward. "Takkyl nice nickname." I nodded slowly.

_1 week later_

"So Zuzy do you wuv her?" Quinn asked. "Eh?" "Do you want to marry her?" "Quinn!" "Do you want

to have smeets with her?" I choked and fell over. "Quinn I'm too young for that stuff! FAR too young!

I won't have smeets till I'm like 30!" (XD) "Why do you keep bringing her up here?" "That's for me to

know and for you. And dad to never find out" She stared at me. "You two dance?" She said (Almost

too loudly) "No! But if we did you would never tell dad!" I hissed loudly. "You two did it? Did you

knock her up?" Quinn asked. "No! We don't dance! I'm still halfie." "halfie? So you two just make

out?" I nodded. "I knew you couldn't get a girl that close to you!" I glared. "You just keep that warped

mind to yourself. I'm awesome and can get a female that close!" "Hah! I bet you can't! Well without

knocking her up." I glared. "You know I'm glad I'm superior" "I won't tell dad that you two danced."

She said. "We-" "Zuzy, Females only make 'The Face' for one reason" She said imitating. I gagged.

"Wait. How would you know 'The Face'?" "Er... No reason bye!"

**Zim finished**

"Irk! Dad! If you were doing that by one month old what were you doing to other girls years later??"

Lon asked gagging. "She was an evil evil little witch." Tak said. "So Dad when exactly did you dance

for the first time?" I asked. "156 years later a nice Irken came along without a breast wrap and tainted

my halfie-ness" I lied. "Lies." she said. "Oh Zim tell her the truth!" Tak said. "Er... First one right?" I

asked. They nodded. "3 weeks old." Lon nearly barfed. "What on Irk did you do to Mom then?"

"Good question." "When was you first dance?" Lon asked Tak. "2 weeks after I met up with him" Tak

said sounding almost hurt. "you're still a Whole right?" She asked Lon. "No I danced with Dib on the

moon Of course I am! When would I have time for romance?" She sassed. "Sumera was the non-

Halfie" Lon replied. I gagged. "Zim we have to talk." Tak said hurt. (No! I Zim wasn't a whore hunter!

I just found myself with a lot of other females that Red brought home) "Yes Tak?" "Zim I thought I

was your first girlfriend." "You were!" She glared. "Honestly! Tak if I'm lying then I should be bathed

in water!" "I'm leaving. You know what you have to do to get back in to those quarters!" She said

starting to walk off. Then the wall to the Massive broke open. "What in the name of Irk?" I yelled. Lon

screamed as the suction dragged her down. "I've got you Lon!" Blackheart yelled grabbing Lon. "Tak?"

I called out climbing the ship to find her. "I'm up here! Mimi has me!" she said holding on to the floor.

"My hand's slipping dad!" Lon cried. I crawled to the computer. "Computer open a line to Vortian

Prisoner 777!" I yelled. "Uh... Tallest Zim? Help! My hand's slipping too!" Blackheart yelled. The line

opened up. "Hello Zim I haven't seen you in years!" I stared "Nice to see you too! The side of the

Massive broke open! Everyone else besides me and my family are dead!" I cried. "You have a family?"

"Why yes. Me and Tak." "Oh... You finally knocked her up." "777!" "Sorry! Get to a vent! They don't

run out of oxygen!" "Thank Irk." "And Zim I'm still in Jail so-" I cut the lines. "To the vent!" I yelled.

"Dad..." Lon said scared. "What?" "My armor won't work and I've cussed for hours" That's bad there

isn't any oxygen left. I saw her hand slip out of Blackhearts "I've got you Lon!" I yelled. Blackheart

fell. "Lon!"Blackheart cried. "Gaz!" He yelled. I saw Tak slipping. Blackheart caught her and put her

behind a control box. He then fell. In to the deep vacuum. "Dad!" Lon yelled. "What?" She stared.

"Oh all right." And I let go.

_Another Epic chapter. The wall splitting open will be explained later and no Blackheart isn't dead._

_I'm moving the rating up now. Zim is too weird here to keep it T. And Poor 777 . He let go of Lon not_

_he let go to his vacuumy doom. This had more to do with I'm trying to make this 10 chapters than I_

_wanted a flashback chapter._


	6. One Chapter Villain, The Return of Dib

_Yes.. I'm sorry I had to move up the rating. :-(( Forgive me! I've been trying my best not to morph this_

_story. (Or Transmogrify) So... Let's see how things work out for our Emo little friend. (Looks off screen)_

_Er... Just little friend. This is where Quinn and Su finish their fights. Blackheart's POV (The revival)_

**DOTS: The 1 chapter Villain/ Finish the Fight**

I fell out in to space. I quickly got my helmet on. (I don't know the mechanics of that) I looked around.

It was just as empty here. I thought about things. Like Su. I remember why I left. Because of her.

_You're name is Blackheart? Interesting..._

I felt a sting in my side. I turned around to see another ship. It was small.

_I'm Sumera Are you with me or against me?_

Like the one Su had.

_Too bad you would make a great technician. I have to kill you now_

I ran away that day. A tear fell out of my eye. "She was the only Irken I had in my options" I said to

myself. That's why I settle for humans. They aren't like Irkens. The ship flew past me. I was alone in

this He-ck. The last thing I needed was to be shocked. I'm all alone in this world. The deafening Silence

in space somehow comforted me. The darkness made me feel at home. I might be going insane.

"Poor little Blackie." A voice behind me said. "Eh?" "All alone no one tried to save you. Not even your

little friend Lon" She continued. It was Quinn. "Go Away I'll kill you." I hissed. She laughed. "With

what? Haven't you learned? Everyone you know is dead." I glared. "Not Lon, you can't kill Merna" I

argued. "Watch me. Now I'm giving you a choice we can join forces for our dead smeethoods." I glared

"Or I can leave you here to implode." She said tapping on my invisible helmet. "What if Lon can save

me?" I asked. "She had her chance, now I'm giving you yours. It's live or die." I glared. I was smarter

than this. "I am not Sumera or Purple. I'm Blackheart." I said. "Okay Zoal." She said. Zoal was my

middle name. It meant Heart of Black. "I know someone you miss." I looked at her. "I can bring her

back." It was a lie! She can't do that! "But I can! Sumera can be brought back, but as my servant, and

my life." Sumera she can bring her back. I looked at my pak.

_Irk man! Get up! I gave you a new Pak. It would have been one of mine, but... Irk don't do that!_

I owe her my life. "I...I" I stared. If I did this my composure would surely die. "I am your humble

servant Quinn." The words came out bitter. "Lovely, now I'll get dear little Su for you."

"What have I done..."

**The Revival.**

I looked around in space. I'm alive again? "Hello Dear little Su." Quinn said. "You bitch what are you

doing?" "What a friend asked" "Lon would never interfere with the natural order! She's Merna!" I

yelled "It's not Lon. It's Blackheart" I stared. The little Smeet guy? "Hello Sumera" He said. I glared.

"You Jackass! Do you know what you've just done?!" I yelled. The guy meant well, but this would

mean a full scale war. That Irk couldn't win. "I've traded in my loyalty." "You idiot my sister would of

saved you!" I hissed. "Merna is my enemy now." He said with a look of sorrow on his face. "She's Irk's

last chance" "Shut up you moron of a niece. There was a catch." I stared. She ripped my necklace off.

"You are my servant, Lon betrayed you years ago when she let you die." She yelled. "You attacked

me!" I yelled. "It was testing her loyalty. Then she summoned a ship to finish the job" I looked around

all my sanity. "She is Merna daughter of the spirits. She didn't do that stuff" "You know it's true. She

turned everyone against you, but us." "No. Kaia-" "She tried to kill you." "I was-" "It's inevitable Su."

I stood there. It was. Lon did hate me. "It's like all of us. They ruined our smeethoods." She continued.

"Lon had the worst of all of us. I kept trying to kill her." "And you didn't! Now what happened then?"

"I was killed." "Kill them before they kill us." I nodded. I had to. I saw Lon in the distance. "I'll be

going." "How am I going to explain my living?" "You don't just follow her and kill her when you see

an opening." "Her armor can catch fire." "Keep her out here where it can't" I nodded.

"Blackheart there you are!" "Lon why do you fight these spirits?" He asked. "I don't fight them

because I want to I fight them because I have to." She said. "Why did you do it?" She asked. Of course

it's Lon she can smell evil. "Do what?" "Why did you bring Sumera back?" He stared. "I didn't!"

"Yes you did she's over there staring at us!" Lon said pointing at me. "You just started a war. Worse you

started a war I can't help anyone in. You've betrayed us. Sum" She said heartlessly. "Lon!" I said

floating over to her. "Hello sister." She looked at me. "Where's your necklace?" Damn! She was what

a psychic? Or maybe really observant. "Your composure Su. It's obvious." I stared.

"I guess I'll have to take you both on then"

**Finish the Fight**

I looked at Sumera. Evil again. "I have more experience than you sister." She claimed. "I'm tougher,

taller and stronger than you." I replied. I felt a pain in my cheek. Blackheart hit me. "My own best

friend. Wait. I'm Irken! We need no friends!"I said. I grabbed him and Sumera. "I hope this works" I

smashed their helmets. I was right I felt a blow of oxygen. "I'm not a smeet anymore. I can finish this

before it starts" I said floating off.

_The Massive 5 minutes later_

The wall regenerated. While I searched for Blackheart. "Where's Blackheart?" Dad asked when I

boarded. "The Traitor? Dad How long would it take to design ships with flamethrowers?" I asked. He

stared in disbelief. "What did he do?" "Trust me dad. It's horrible. He brought Sumera back." Dad

looked at me as if I was insane. "He just started a war that Irk can't win." I told him. "What?" He

asked. Now I at least would expect a slap to make sure dad wouldn't go in to a mental upset. (He

doesn't slap me, but I want him to take his emotions on something other than his pak) "It's impossible

when they attack we are just going to keep dying. And when they build armor like this it's

unstoppable!" I said. This was horrible. All life as we know it would come to an end. "I know one guy

who can help, but is there any other way?" Dad asked. I shook my head. "We have to find Dib-Stink"

Dad groaned. He set up something that would teleport people.

_(On Earth)_

"Yes! Just 2 seconds to go! I'm going to snipe you!" Dib yelled.

_(On the Massive)_

"What? Where am I? Have I been abducted?" Dib asked looking severely confused. "Hello _Dib_" Dad

said with disdain. "Wha? Zim?" He asked. "Yes it's me." "Hello Dib!" I said. "Hi..." "Lon! Remember?

Me Sumera's little Sister? You evil rotten sister-stealer?" I said. "Oh it's you Lon." I smiled. "Why am I

here? Where am I?" Dad hit himself. He then glared at me. "You are on the Massive biggest Ship in the

Armada!" I bragged. Dad knocked me down covering my mouth. "Don't! We already have enough

problems!" He hissed. (I saw this coming) "This is your leaders ship? Where are they?" Dib asked. Dad

looked at him. "What would you like to tell them?" He asked. "That they are scumbags for enslaving

the human race." Dib said. Dad glared. He slapped Dib. Then Dib jumped on him and attacked. "Hey.

HEY!" I yelled. "You, watch your mouth! We didn't enslave your people" I said to Dib. "You! Cool it

Dad! Things change in 70 years! Last thing we need is for the Tallest to go mauling people they don't

like!" I said to dad. "Your leaders are called the Tallest?" I nodded. "Yes now to explain for father's

IRRATIONAL behavior, Say hello to The Almighty Tallest Zim." I said. "The other Tallest is in the

Med bay" I told him. Dib stared quietly. "Wait did you say 70 years?" "4 in your time" Dad still had

the look of murder in his eye. "Well I have many things to triumph over you Dib-stink" Dad claimed

turning around defensively. "Like?" "Er...Tak, Lon, I'm the leader of my people, Tak, I enslaved your

people." Dad said. "Dad you said mom twice." I said. "Yeah he did!" Now I came to realization about

this. Dib was the only person he had to compete with. I know he didn't plan me or being a Tallest.

"Are you afraid Dib's going to steal Mom?" I asked laughing. Dib joined in. Dad raised his antennae in

embarrassment. "No!" "You are! He was the only person you had to compete with! And Mom's only

other option." I said teasing. Dad flexed his hand. (Yes I know he really wanted to hit me.) "Why

would I be afraid of that? Tak's stuck to me." He said turning around (Still in a defensive pose) " Tak

is way too old for me. No offense" Dib said. Now I was insulted. "So we age quicker than your kind

we still live for 700 years" I said. "Okay. So why am I here Zim?" He asked. Zim glared. (If looks

could kill Dib would have been dead) "Call him Tallest Zim" I told Dib. "Why?" "It's law on Irk. I

can call him dad, but you have to call him Tallest Zim." I explained. "Vey Uya Klese Coupa Ron Char"

I told dad in Irk. He laughed. "What did you say? Was that native tongue?" Dib asked. Such a nitpick.

(I shouldn't have to tell you what I said since you know what Coupa Uya and Klese mean) "You are

here for your.." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Parachuting skills." "Eh? Oh Paranormal!" Dib

said in realization. "Why you should know everything about aliens?" Dib said. "We have a new enemy

an undead one" I said. "What are they? Vampires? Zombies?" Dib asked. Irk this hurt me slightly more

than it hurt dad. "Spirits." Dib looked at me. "The killed? You can't kill the killed! Well maybe with

fire." Dib said. I wanted to do this ever since I could. I caught fire. "Like this?" I asked poking him.

He freaked out and took off his jacket stomping on it. "If the Spirits develop armor like this then there's

nothing we can do." I said. "And I'm supposed to keep this from happening." I added. "You can't keep

spirits from attacking! I know! If they see you you're screwed!" I slapped Dib sharply across the face.

"I'm Merna Daughter of the Spirits!" I said. Dib rubbed his face. "Alright alright! Have you tried your

species weakness's? Somethings don't leave even after death!" Dib said. Dad nodded. I shrugged.

"They aren't affected by meat like they're Maltex's after death." I smiled. "Then that's how we are

going to stop them." I said smiling. "How?" "With these." I said holding up meatless meat and

waterless water. "This stuff can burn me, but not you!" I said. I tossed it at dad. Dib fell over

screaming in pain. "Er... anything not allergic to meat." Now dad doubled over in laughing. "Okay so

besides torturing me what else do you guys do here?" Dib asked poking the area where the meat stuck

to his skin. "Eh? You're going back to Earth Dib!" Dad said getting up after hearing that. "I'm on an

alien ship this is better than buying junk on Cbay" Dib said. "Dad let him stay he may prove useful"

"As Wyoke Qek" (Projectile weapons D: ) I whispered laughing. "It may help me understand what you

keep saying about me." Dib said. I shrugged. Then guess who walked in? Blackheart. "Sum! Defer Y

Coupa!" I screamed as dad restrained me. "Who's this?" he asked. "I'm Dib so what are the gaps In the

empire's security?" Dib asked. "Er... I wouldn't know Irkens didn't build the Massive" He said

shrugging. "Why are you here traitor?" I hissed. "I'm here-" "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled

pointing "Yeah that's Zim's daughter." Dib commented before I shot him the look of death. "I'm here

for-" "TELL ME!" "LON! Irk! You got the screaming thing from Tak." GIR looked in. "No she didn't"

"Quiet GIR!" Dad yelled. "TELL ME!" "LET ME TALK!" Blackheart yelled louder. "No! You

betrayed us!" I said. "It was for your life you idiot!" He yelled. "Yeah start a war. Thanks!" I said very

sarcastically. "LON! I can speak on his behalf!" Dad said tying me to a wall so he could rest. "Really

what can you say to help him?" "Let's see Quinn killed Sumera. Sumera was left alone Bounty Hunter

kidnaps her. You save her, she gets killed." Dad said making no sense. "Quinn. Killed a family member

for resistance! She bugs everyone and handles bombs!" I still didn't see where he was going. "Maybe

Quinn blackmailed him with your life?" Dad said rational. (I know I'm scared too) "I'm fine now. And

as for Sumera she just threw that out there! I had no idea!" Blackheart lied. I broke free from the wall.

"Irk! We just rebuilt that!" "Lies! I always tell you! We're best friends!" I yelled. "Once again that was

Tak's side." Dad commented. "No it wasn't when I was 12 you couldn't be convinced that waffles were

made out of waffles" Dib said. "LIES!" "See?" Dad shut up for the momentary silence. "What is with

the screaming?" Mom said walking out of the Med bay. "Hi Tak." Dib said. I elbowed him. "Tallest

Tak" He added. "Hi Dib...Dib?" She asked. "And why does Lon have Blackheart in a headlock with a

laser to his head?" She asked. I pulled my hands away. "Can't you two just be quiet and happy for

once?" She yelled. "Says the woman who hated Zim for what happened 50 years before" Dib added.

"Eh?" I asked turning away from Blackheart. "Nothing! Just conflicts I had with Zim when he was

150!" She said. "All of you just be quiet, or I will shut you up for you. Whatever is wrong can wait

until at LEAST 120 degrees" She yelled. Oh it was still 240 degrees. "All of you go recharge your

Paks I have to talk to Zim." Mom said pulling Dad by his antennae. "Lon you rub your antennae and

Dib just rest that huge head of yours" "I don't rub my antennae!" "My head isn't big!" We yelled.

"Zim come now."

_Yes Blackheart was the crappiest most short-lived one chapter villain ever. I mean what happened to_

_those good one chapter villains like the Purple Phantom? I think I smell a new pairing. (That isn't_

_LaBr or BaLr) Now first one to guess the pairing gets a cookie! Or who can guess what Tak has to tell_

_Zim. (It has nothing to do with the smeet)_


	7. Crappy Chapter LaDr, and Sumera

_Yay! Chapter 6! I have to get this story on the road or else I'll never stay ten chapters! Or was it 15? I'm confused now. That last chapter sucked I kind of threw it out there for plot design. (And to see Lon freak out ;P)Man I need to advert this story only 20 views? (Looks at DotS then DOTS) 787 vs. 20._

_I advertised the first.** Warning: This Chapter is crappy it's only here for plot background**_

**DOTS:LaDr??**

Later it was better none of us talked though. Mom would glance to dad occasionally and he would glare

at Dib, Dib would glare back and I would stare confused. Blackheart spoke the truth. "Well this has

been a nice talk, now I'll just add to the silence" Mom said sarcastically. I laughed. Dad looked at her.

There was a secret. Maybe... No the Paks kill off anything in the body that isn't exactly intended. Or

maybe Mom had another miscarriage. Irk she's had like three in the past. "So Dib what's It like in your

little world?" I asked. "huh? Oh Earth culture. Not very different except we sleep on beds" Dad glared

at Dib. "Sleep is an inferior need." He said proudly. "So is having to recharge. That's pathetic" We all

glared at Dib. (Except mom and that added on to Dad's hate for Dib) "So exactly how many

assassination attempts have you survived?" Dad asked. (XD) "Zim!" Mom yelled. "Sorry" Dad

replied. "You should know Tallest Zim you were the assassin." Dib replied. "Oh 52" I stared. He

actually counted? "So... What's Irken education like?" Dib asked. I shrugged ironically I never went

to the academy. "Lovely we stay there for ten years downloading the same crud every day" Mom told

him. Dad gave Dib his death glare. Really I would love to know how he got along with Dib when Dib

was twelve. "Oh we go to school for 24 years if you go to college and Grad school." Dad and Mom

choked. "Irk! I had problems staying there for 1 day! 24 years! That's Irken Hell!" Mom said. "If I

stayed in the academy for 24 years I'd die!" Dad said. He probably liked the school on Earth he

respected Mrs. Bitters I've been told. "Zim you didn't stay there for the full ten years you bailed out"

Mom said. "I escaped for freedom!" He said. "Yes you and Skoodge destroying Irk together" Mom

joked. He glared at her in a joking matter. "ah, yes Skoodge." Dad said then shuddered. I shrugged.

"So Dib, what do you people do on Earth?" I asked. Dad nearly broke down in laughter. "Oh, well we

read, we write, we..." Dib started "Throw rats in to other peoples windows" Dad added. "And Throw

rats into- Hey!" He said. "Wow, interesting us Irkens don't read anymore." I told him. We abandoned

reading years ago. "What do you for fun on Irk?" He asked. "Eh, fun?" All three of us said

spontaneously "Well I like to throw meat." I said. Dad's eye twitched remembering the time I tripped.

"Er... There's GIR!" Dad added. "I have my fun in the night." Mom said shrugging. Dib and I gagged.

Okay so mom had no real life. "Is that all you do for fun?" Dib asked. "Yea pretty much." We said.

"No music, dancing-" Dib asked. "Er... define your terms" Dad asked appalled. "walking around in a

fancy matter." Dib explained. "What are your terms?" He asked. "Er.. Dib, don't go asking too many

Irkens that question" I told him. "So you guys don't do anything Fun?" He asked. "I made tacos!" GIR

said running in. "GIR do you do anything fun?" Dib asked. "Yea! Mimi and I like playing hide and

seek in the ship!" GIR said. "Or sometimes we'll play in music!" GIR said smiling. "See that's fun!

You guys don't do that?" Dib asked. "We're a little busy keeping the empire from collapsing." Dad

said. I nodded. "So what's this fun you talk about?" I asked. "Well come on I'll show you!" Dib said

grabbing my hand.

**Tak has a serious Talk**

I turned to Zim. I really wanted to tell him something, but I can't. Maybe he'll think it's too... odd. I

know we're above the humans, but I really wanted to try their culture. I couldn't earlier. "That's a great

idea!" Blackheart blurted out. "Really? Thank you I need someone's approval." I told him. "Yeah! Just

don't get too deep in to their culture to where you forget what you are." He added. I decided to tell Zim.

"Hi Zim!" I said way too cheerfully. "Hi Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. He was working the controls.

(Or maybe seeing how much he could tinker with them) "Yeah do you know what day it is?" I asked.

It was Lon's birthday. We don't celebrate it though. This would be...Fun to try. "Nope." "Do you know

what time it is?" I asked. "Nope." "Are you listening to me?" "Nope." "Should we try some of the

humans rituals?" I asked. He looked up. "No..." He said shaking his head. "But it will be fun! Lon

should have fun once in her life don't you think?" I asked. "Tak those human rituals are idiotic. Plus I

need no reminders of Earth." He said. "You miss it." "No." "Yes you do! You miss Earth!" I said. "No

I just hate being a tallest." I rolled my eyes. "Tak worse than idiotic they are addictive you'll forget your

own culture. Pfft. Dating, Anniversaries, showers, birthdays. All a waste of time" Zim said. "Hm... The

actual human ritual wasn't mentioned." I said. "Eh?" "The Marriage ritual!" I said. His antennae perked

up. "Zim. I know you hate being a Tallest, but I remember you when you were annoying and short." I

said trying to perk him up (And using the wrong words.) "I remember when you were tall and out to

kill me." He replied. I shrugged. "You loved to try new things. Er... That may have killed half the

Armada, smeets and..." I said trying to think of a positive comment. "And Tallest Miyuki" I said. He

lowered his antennae. "Am I the only one impressed with that?" Zim asked. Okay... "I have nothing

new to try." He said. He lost his spirit. (DX) "Well you can try this!" I said. "Last time I tried your

ideas Sumera was born and I was nearly killed by Red" He said. "What was so wrong with..." I started.

He stared. "I see what you mean." I said. "Well then Lon was born and another is on the way" I said.

(He really hated me bringing that to his attention he claims it makes him feel bad. ??) "Yes I know"

"And Tak have you noticed that neither of them like life?" He asked. "Zim, great Zim you are always

so brave and I thought you would like to try something" I said appealing to his egotisticalness. He

grinned. "It's not working." He said shaking his head. "Why have you grown immune to us doing

that?" I asked. "Because you do it so much!" I shrugged. "Is there anything you aren't immune to?" I

asked. This was his annoying trait. "One thing, but I'm working on that thing." He said. I rolled my

eyes "Of course." "I'll be in the Med Bay." I declared. "Why do you spend so much time in there?"

Zim asked. "Because that's the one safe place on the Massive." I said. "Or you're paranoid." He added.

The Med Bay was quiet. It was the same cold place it has always been. "Well this is the first quiet

day in a long while." I said sitting around. "I'll see what Lon and Dib are doing." I shuddered. Zim

might think that I can tolerate Dib, but I really can't. I can tolerate Zim, so I'm calm most of the time.

I don't want Lon tainted by Dib's odd culture. I looked out side the med bay. "Your culture is awesome"

Lon said happily. "Your culture I have to say is rather dull." Dib replied. "You do the same thing for

life?" He asked. She nodded. "On Earth we at least get a choice." This was a nice little conversation.

If I had a choice I wouldn't be a Tallest. Invaders, Inventors. They are the true jobs. Tallests we just go

and talk to them. Occasionally I get to throw someone out an airlock that's fun. "Have you noticed you

are a clone of Zim?" Dib asked looking at Lon. "Yeah, only difference is my curled antennae and

eyelashes...And armor" She said shrugging. True her armor was pink Zim's was purple. (Considering

he only wears it just to make him feel like a normal Irken again) "And common sense" Dib added. I

snickered. It's not very good to make fun of your betrothed, but that was pretty funny. "Dad has

common sense!" Lon said. "He trusts everything in GIR" Why do they hate GIR? Irk I trust him! He's

always with Mimi! "Not anymore after he nearly blew up the Massive" ... How did she know that? Oh

right she's the daughter of Zim she's creepy like that. "What about Rose?" Dib asked. "She's in the

Repair Bay for going insane on Kri" He nodded. I heard a crack behind me. "Irk, this ship is just falling

apart." I said to myself. The wall broke. "Ship is still the same as I remember." A voice said. I turned

around it was Sumera. And she was ALIVE. "Sumera?" I asked putting my helmet on. "Hello Mother"

She said. "Where's Lon?" "Wait! You aren't going to kill her are you?" I asked getting in front of the

door. "No. I want her armor." I stared. "Why?" "I have my reasons mother." I felt the door open. "Irk!

Sumera!" Lon cried running in with her helmet. "Hello sister." She said glaring. "Hello Bitch" Sumera

glared. "I'm here for your armor." She declared.

"I'm here to send you back to hell"

**Lon and Sumera**

I glared. "Sister, It's a reasonable request." She said. "Tell Quinn to build her own armor" I hissed. She

glared at me then mom. Then looked at us. "You are taller than Mom I thought Quinn was bluffing."

She said lowering her guard. "So Where's your damned electric claw?" I asked. "Sister I know how

this armor works." She said. I caught fire. "And I know how to kill it." She ripped a hole in the wall.

My fire went out. "You see sister, I'm smarter than you." She hissed. "If you were smarter than me you

would know that you smashed your Pak breaking through the forcefield, and you have no helmet." I

told her. She looked at her pak. "Made you look." I said and pushed her out. "Mom get out of the med

bay!" I said pushing her out. "Lon, I believe Sumera" She said. "I don't, I gave her a second chance and

she dies, is brought back, and then soon after blows the chance!" I told her. "ignoring the fact that some

Irken is a voodoo person." Mom replied. "Mom it's a never ending cycle! I smashed her helmet! I SET

HER ON FIRE!! She won't die!!" I yelled. Mom rolled her eyes. "Lon." "Mom." We glared for a

minute. "Who did you set on fire?" Dib asked butting in. "Sumera. She died and now she's back to

KILL ME!" I said shaking him. "Su?" Dib asked laughing. "Dib I am not joking she killed everyone

on this ship in less than an hour! She committed the highest act of treason! She taught me how I can

catch fire!" I said. She was a diabolical mastermind. "Su?? She did that?" Dib asked choking. "Yes! I

spared her life and now she wants to kill me!" I told him. He was shocked. "She's done worse"

Blackheart said walking up. "SHE TRIED TO KILL HER OWN MOTHER!" I yelled. "CALM

DOWN!" He replied. "She killed both of the Tallests... And my parents." I stared. Irk, she was horrid.

"Okay..." Dib said backing away. "Ignoring the fact that a lot of people stopped paying attention to

your anecdotes in the last 2 chapters, What?" I asked. "I don't know." He said shrugging. I rolled my

eyes. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys don't like me." He said. "No we like you it's just that

we don't CARE for you," I told him a little harshly. (**A.N/ This is my favorite Line of the story. And I**

**actually hate Tak a lot more than B.H and Dib.)** "Have you noticed that my life has been really

boring lately?" I asked. "It's like someone was writing really crappy ideas the last two chapters just so

they can take up space." I continued. (_**A.N/ Fav. Line Alert.) **_"What does that have to do with Su?" Dib

asked. "Not a damn thing." I replied. "Wow this is a really long complaining thing" Dib said. "Maybe

we should stop complaining and worry about Sumera" Mom said. "I hear little buzzing noises." Then

the door broke open. "I'm Back!"

_This crappy chapter has been interrupted by an Author who is really pissed._

_I just had to bring this back to humor and angst so if you didn't get the last part it's this:_

_I wanted to point out my favorite lines and the fact that Lon thinks Tak is a bitch vice Versa._

"Ack! Sumera! You weren't supposed to come back for another chapter!" I cried. She looked around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked raising one antennae and lowering the other in

confusion. She grabbed me. "Come on you bitch, I need you." she hissed. "Su?" Dib asked. She froze

and her antennae raised. "Dib? Is that you?" She asked dropping me. "So you two know each other" I

said spitting out the Massive's metal pieces. "Yes we were a couple back when I was a smeet" She said.

"So you WERE a whore" I said. "And you ARE an egotistical brat." she replied. "and I AM disturbed"

Dib said backing away. "why ARE we using pronouns?" Mom asked. "no we ARE emphasizing

tenses" I replied. Then Sumera had me pinned down. "Didn't you learn anything?" I asked catching

fire. "Yes." She said getting up. "I just got what I needed." She held up a wrist plate from my armor.

"You Bitch! Are you honestly going to choose Aunt Quinn over the Irken Empire?" I asked. "She was

going to kill me off anyway. I'm going to kill her." Sumera said facing away. "Eh? Why would-" I

started. Heh. The stages of insanity. She's paranoid. "You're right she is going to kill you!" I lied. Quinn

wouldn't dare attack Sumera the most powerful spirit in hell. Well until I die. "I already know that

Sister, She can't even gauge her enemies strength." Sumera told me harshly. Quinn was a fool to make

Sumera come back. "Su, I'll help you kill Quinn" I told her. "So I guess the two enemy's are joining

forces for our own separate reasons" Su said glaring. I nodded. "It's too late to fix anything else

though" I said lowering my antennae. "Eh?" "She brought you back. That started a war between the

Spirits and the Irkens" I told her. "You make everything sound far worse than it actually is. They don't

give a damn about me and they could all burn in Hell for all I care" She said. They already are burning

in hell, but okay. "and you make everyone else sound like a total douche" I replied. "Well they are" I

shrugged. At least I have someone else to back me up in this war, even if it is for the wrong reasons. We

needed all the help we can get. "Where's Flourg?" Su asked lowering her antennae. "Quinn killed him."

Sumera stared in horror. She grabbed me and walked off. "Whoa! Where are we going?" I asked. "We

are going to get Quinn here. Then we will fumigate it. Or I might just kill her myself " I stared. Sumera

actually looked like she was pissed. "What?" I asked. She sighed in annoyance.

"The Twilight is darkest just before dawn sister"

"And it is pitch black out there in that hell."

"Tonight it ends."

Sumera recited a poem a rather odd one, but a poem. It didn't rhyme. "Dib!" I said running back.

(I imagine in my mind listening to Finish the Fight) "Yes Lon?" He asked. "Dib I'm not coming back."

I told him. He stared confused at my statement. "Today I'm going to end it all, No more Hell. This is

my last stand" I told him crying. He grinned. "Mother tell my little sibling that I went out there in full knowledge I'm entering Hell. And that I'm not coming back" I told her. "I understand Merna" She said

nodding. "Lon-" Dib started I cut him off. "I'm not Lon, I am not water, I torch everything I touch. I am Merna."

I told him. "Merna, are you sure?" He asked. "Yes. This is the battle That the only survivor is death." I

said. I pecked him on the cheek and left.

"This is my fight"

_Hope you liked the crappy chapter. If you hated it as much as I did then send me hate mail! If you liked_

_it... Well Okay! The next chapter is a Q.A and Preview for the story Finale. And After that is a flashback chapter._

_And no this was not what Tak wanted to tell Zim. That will be in the Q.A_


	8. FAQ QA and Preview to Finale

_So how many of you hated the last chapter? Well this is a Q.A. FAQ ect._

**Q.A**

**Q. What was with the randomness in the last chapter?**

**A. I was very bored, and hyper. Then later I read it and I laughed.**

**Q. Okay... So do you read your reviews?**

**A. Yes! And if you Signed them if it's a question I'll reply to it!**

**Q. So why haven't you fixed your spacing?**

**A. Whats Wrong with my Spacing?**

**Q. ... That was unnecessary. So do you have a beta reader?**

**A. Nope. I'm searching for one with the patience and time.**

**Q. Why do you have all the quotes bunched together?**

**A. Well It's the same two people so it hurts my hands to keep writing he said, she asked, RAWR I YELLED!**

**Q.?? Ahem, So what did Tak talk to Zim about?**

**A. Heh I'm a geek, It will be in the deleted scenes.**

**Q.??**

**A. I do that sometimes cause I can make this like a movie**

**Q. So What happens in the finale?**

**A. EMOTION! EMOTICON! Like this story was meant to be.**

**Q. emoticons?**

**A.XD DX :) :( ;)**

**Q... So does Sumera play a role?**

**A. "Of course I do. You inferior races aren't that low...yet"**

**Q. So why aren't you in your own story?**

**A. "Because we can't survive off this planet" I was in it! I had the cooliest two lines ever!**

**Q. Cooliest?**

**A. Virkens are Awesome ;P. Nah just coolest.**

**Q. So why is Lon/ Merna going to die?**

**A. Read the last story and this. It is her duty as Merna. She probably it can stop the war or something I don't know she might just be suicidal. (She isn't)**

**Q. Is this going to be a trilogy?**

**A. DotS? DOTS? I'm content with DotS and DOTS. Maybe, it would be with Tak though.**

**Q. So what gender is the smeet?**

**A. I'll tell you later!**

**Q. So why don't you pay much attention to Blackheart?**

**A. Because He Is not a defective therefor is less interesting than Lon and Sumera.**

**Q. So he's your least favorite character?**

**A. NO! TAK! I REALLY HATE MY WAY OF DESCRIBING TAK! She's the one who always is**

**sick.**

**Q. Why do you depict Irk as a living Hell? They love their planet!**

**A. Irk; Verb; To bother, to dislike. Exe: She Irks me.**

**Q. So do you have pictures of all the characters?**

**A. Yes. Except for Jhonen's characters.**

**Finale Preview: Burn the Massive!**

"Hello Quinn" I hissed through my teeth. "Hello niece welcome to hell." I looked around. Everyone I

knew was chained up beside me. "Where's Gaz?" I asked. "In a special cell. She scares me." I laughed

only Gaz. She slapped me. "Are you ready to die?" I gulped. "Only if you're ready to go to hell" I said

pointing behind her. She turned around confused. I used my Pak legs to uncuff me. "Made you look!"

I pushed her down. (Or tried should I say) "Insolent child." She said laughing. "where's my sister?!" I

demanded. "Why should I tell you?" I set the wrist plate on fire. "I promise to Irk I will burn you and

kill you." I said holding her against a wall. She disappeared. "Oh her?" She said bringing back a body.

" If you want to kill me.." She said possessing her. "You'll have to kill her first." I stared mortified. She

grabbed me by my neck. "This is where it Ends!" She screamed.

(Break)

She set the armor on fire. My neck burnt with the searing heat. I saw my family wake up. I threw my

wrist plate at them. "Go! Cut open the wall! Escape to Irk!" I yelled. "But Lon!" Mom cried. "Today I

end it! This is where I look Hell in the Eye!" I cried kicking Quinn away. "Where's Blackheart?" I

asked. There was Mom, Dad, My sibling, no B.H. Or Gaz. "He ran to get Gaz!" My sibling cried. I

heard running. "Come on Gaz!" He said. "We aren't going yet." Gaz said. "We aren't. You are." She

stared at him with something I have NEVER seen before. Admiration. "We have always been a crew."

Gaz said. "And We are going to die as one." Quinn stood up. "Aw... How cute! Boy gets the girl just as

he can watch her die" Quinn hissed picking Gaz up.

"What do we do?" Blackheart asked. "Burn the Massive."

**Q. Wow... Crap... That was short, but still scared the living Coupa out of me.**

**A. COUPA!! You should have seen the original draft. It's a bloody hell there!**

**Q. Wait... This has an alternate??**

**A. Finish your sentence. And Yes, New for me.**

**Q. So if this were a trilogy what would the third story be?**

**A. Daughter of the Slayed. Tak's Childhood with more specific and accurate looks in to Zim's**

**Q. Slayed?**

**A. I know I suck at this. If you can find a synonym to Empire that starts with S I would appreciate it.**

**Q. How long is the finale?**

**A. about 5000-10000 words.**

**Q.DAMN! Where do you write this stuff?**

**A. In my sleep.**

**Q. Eh?**

**A. Yay! Point for me!**

**Interview the Characters.**

**Q. Sumera why do you hate Lon?**

**A. I hate her for ruining my life. Er... Death.**

**Q. Lon do you like Fighting Sumera?**

**A. Do I like being cursed with a gullible sister? No. Do I like fighting? No.**

**Q. Zim do you mind having very Minor parts?**

**A. Any Parts that have me in it are Major I would think.**

**Q. So Tallest Red what's it like?**

**A. About what? (Mumbles) "Idiots"**

**Q. So Tallest Purple what's it like?**

**A. A little cold. (?)**

**Q. So Tak Why are you so out of character?**

**A. What are-**

**Q. Blackheart how does it feel that Gaz ignores you?**

**A. Hurts a little I guess.**

**Q. Dib why is your head so big?**

**A. MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!**

**Q. So GIR why do you like tacos?**

**A. I love the little Tacos.**

**Got anymore questions? Just PM me.**

_:D I liked this FAQ I had too much fun and got hyper again. The Next Chapter is a Flash back chapter._


	9. Original Finale Alternate next Chapter

_Alternate Ending Finale is the next chapter. This is the ORIGINAL DRAFTED ON PAPER FINALE_

_To make it special It's a Song Chapter! :In the End Linkin Park Lon's POV_

**DOTS: Burns!**

"What do we have to do?" I asked again. We had been training for weeks. Nothing interesting just the

usual array of electrical light show. "I need your armor." Sumera said reaching her hand out. "What?! I

can't!" I yelled. "Lon Have you seen?" Mom asked poking her hand out. I grabbed the blade of

Sumera's knife for the 'Alertness Test' "Marrow? No mom. You really need to put him on a leash." I

said. Marrow was my little 'brother' or what humans call male siblings. Despite being 2 days old he was

hyper. "That reminds me Lon." Sumera said. She slapped me. "Bitch! You ran away!" She scolded. I

shrugged I got a good half a million dollars from that deal. That SHE STOLE. "I'm sorry." I said

rubbing my antennae then stopping when I realized what I was doing. "Su! GIR exploded." Sumera

blushed. I smacked her in the head. "At least I don't smuggle smeets" I hissed. "I'm sorry he was so

cute!" Sumera replied. "You hate everything cute." Marrow ran up and hugged her leg. "That thinking

is why he like me more than you." Sumera joked. "Marrow Mom is looking for you." "No! She'll hurt

me!" Marrow said. I stared confused. "Why?" "GIR told me of Kaia" Marrow shuddered. I sighed in

annoyance. "Kaia is gone. I know. Hey." I said picking Marrow's head up. He had Mom's Purple eyes.

She claimed this was her greatest achievement. "Mom thinks you're the greatest thing that happened to her, now look at me. You are her last smeet." I said petting his head. He sucked it in. I don't know if he

is a clone of Mom or Dad, he has her eyes. But he also has Dad's gender, Ego, and petty fears.

"Mom Marrow's In here!" I called. She walked in. "Thank Irk." She said. Marrow mistook this and puffed out his tiny chest in pride. "Silly Marrow don't act like Zim" She said. He cocked his head in

confusion. "What's wrong with Dad?" He asked. "I'll tell you later. It would take hours." She claimed.

I personally think that was more than a little harsh. I shrugged. "So Sumera that is your little soft spot?"

I asked. "Look at those tiny Purple eyes!" She said. "We are the weirdest thing ever. Reddish, Magenta, Purple eyes." I thought out loud. "So Lon think you can take me on?" Sumera asked. I nodded.

"Bring it on."

**Marrow meets Mallow**

I looked at mom. She was odd. The way she treated me, Irkens aren't supposed to treat smeets this way.

I couldn't ask it. It would be rude. Hell, I'm the son of a Defect. "Heh, Join the crowd." An odd Irken

with Black eyes said. "Eh?" "Do you even know how bad your defect situation is?" He asked

laughing. "So my Mom's a defect?" I asked. "Everyone except you and me are defects" He said. It did

make sense, why did Sumera hide me? What is this cute? "We are all dangerous?" I asked cocking my

head. He shook his head. "The only dangerous one is Quinn, Female Irken Red eyes." I stared. "She used to work with Sumera, but Sumera turned on her." I stared. That rings a bell, who was Su trying to

attack earlier? "What else do you know about this Quinn?" I asked. She sounded intriguing. "An evil

shape shifter spirit" He told me. "Now how come I'm not a defect if both my parents are?" I asked. He

opened his eyes. "You're a brat." "I'm great like that though!" I replied. "Well because of that response

I'm not sure." I cocked my head. What If I had reacted differently? "Then you sure as hell wouldn't of

been Zim's" He replied to my thought. "Maybe one of them isn't defective!" I blurted out. His antennae twitched. "Hah! So much emotion in them! The chances of..." He said thinking. "Wait a minute."

He made me follow him all the way to where dad was. "this is a fine invader skill observing." He told

me. "No twitching of antennae, his Pak seems more fit." I cocked my head at what he was getting at.

"Hah! That's why!" He said. "What?" "Your father finally got some sense to fix his Pak!" He replied. So Dad wasn't defective. "Which means?" "Call him Tallest Zim, I'm not sure how much he fixed." I

nodded. No more dad. "And If I call him dad?" I asked. "I'm not sure, he might slap you or discipline

you" Blackheart said thinking. "Hey! You'll be the first one in your family to not be a whore!" He

whispered loudly. "eh?" "Spend more time with Lon when I'm around. It's an inside joke." He replied. I nodded. A joke. Well at least I'll have two non-defectives in my family to help. "So Blackheart what is

cute?" I asked. "How did you know my-? Oh right Zim's smeet. What Lon would probably call me."

He mumbled something after that I'm not sure what. It sounded like hoe, but I don't know what gardening tools have to do with anything. "Is that why you don't spend time with her?" I asked. "And

the fact burning is an imminent price of friendship" He added. I have no idea what he said, but I nodded. "Are there any Irkens here that aren't related to me?" I asked. "Me... and... er... Wow he did

fumigate the massive" Blackheart said looking for someone. "Hmm... You know we should go back to

Irk sometime." He said. "Why?" "I don't know You'll find more people like you." I cocked my head. I've only been alive for 1 day what does he mean like me? "Non-defects" I nodded. Irk... Irk. Eh? I

don't know what Irk is? "Eh? You don't? Figures leave it to a female to screw up a Paks programming"

Blackheart commented. I stared. That seemed sexist. Females deserve treatment like males! Blackheart

burst out laughing. "That Evil witch! She messed with you on purpose!" he said laughing. Well my

name was Marrow and that's a females name. "So Irk anyway that's our home planet" He said motioning a circle. "Yes Irk a spherical area. New definition." I said nodding. I felt the ground shock

me. "Someone's trying to get on the Massive." Blackheart said bored. "Male or female?" He asked.

"Female." He chuckled. "Age wise?" He asked. "smeet." His antennae raised in alarm. "Another facility escapade." He said shaking his head. I shrugged and walked off.

_1 hour later_

I made my way through the Massive. "So am I a defect?" I asked myself. I felt blood rush to my face

that's an emotion. But I thought different than Mom. I continued walking until I was lost. "Ow!" A voice cried. She had a light airy voice. "Eh? Who's there state your terms!" I yelled. "I won't tell you! You'll send me back!" She cried.

"I can't even do that I'm a smeet too!" I called out. " Really? You look like Tallest Tak!" She said.

There's that blood again. "I'm a male you twit!" I shouted. "What's your name?" She cried out hitting

me. "Marrow son of Tallest Tak and Tallest Zim!" I told her. "I'm Malorie. Or Mallow." She said. "Are

you making fun of my name?" I asked. "No!" She turned around as the lights activated. Of course I

was in my quarters. I am a dunce. "Why are you here?" I asked. She had Red Magenta eyes. Thin

antennae and small eye-lashes. She was interesting like something new I've never heard about. Cute?

I shrugged it off. "I'm here to escape I saw this big ship and thought they could help!" She said. Well

that may certainly be a good excuse. I'll need to remember that when someone asks why... "Ah, You

should go." I said. "Why?" She asked clueless. "Let's see you're female and you're in my quarters!" I

started. Lon walked by. "Hello Marrow and..." She looked at the female smeet. "You aren't related to

me?" She said. "This is Malorie, she is a runaway." I hissed glaring at Mallow. "Right and what is she

doing in here?" She asked. "I'm not entirely sure I got lost and ran in to her." I lied. Sort of. "Well you

have to get back to the facilities." Lon said picking her up. Malorie put on the oddest face I have ever seen. "Don't give me that look." Lon said looking away. She sighed. "Fine you can stay. Irk knows how

mom and dad will react." She said. "Well Marrow have fun with your _Girlfriend_"Lon teased. I ignored

her. "I'm not your girlfriend." She said punching me to the ground. "Eh? What?" I asked. "I never said

anything about that!" I yelled rubbing my arm. She rolled her eyes. Damn! Beneath all that, whatever is

pure evil! "If you must know, I don't like you." She said harshly. Like? "Eh? I'm sorry, but what is

like?" I asked. She sighed annoyed. "Figure it out!" She said walking off. "Damn that was one bloody

demon escaped from Hell." Sumera said walking in. "What was this 'Like' thing she talked about?" I asked. Sumera blushed. "Well when... Irkens two...Like...like..." She said thinking. "Er... You should

know it's an emotion. Like Love!" She said. I cocked my head. "Oh, my Irk." Sumera said running out.

In a couple minutes everyone was around me. "What does this make you think?" Mom asked.

Holding up a picture. "Why the Hell are you guys holding Porn up in front of me?" I asked. She turned

the frame around and blushed. "Wrong one." She switched the pictures. "Why the hell are you showing

me fruits?" I asked. "You really can't feel can you?" She asked. "If you cut me It hurts." I said. "He's

not defective?" Sumera asked. "So how do we-" Lon whispered. "Lon! Yes he is Zim's! I can prove it!"

Mom yelled turning around. "What did I do wrong? How did I do anything wrong?" I asked. "That's a

statement that proves it!" She said. "Well how is he not a defective?" They asked. "Maybe Zim finally

built a good Pak!" Mom said. "Blackheart said Dad got his fixed." I said. Dad looked surprised and

glared at Blackheart. "Well that would certainly be a reasonable explanation."Lon said. I was confused.

"How would Blackheart know though?" Dad asked. Defensive. "He said innate Invader observation."

I said. "Really what did he see?" Dad asked. "Well he said your antennae didn't twitch, your Pak is

more well fitted, and I noticed that you were actually working with the controls to the massive instead

of inventing" I told him. Now his antennae twitched and lowered. "Well that was very observant of you

two." Mom said grabbing dad's antennae and dragging him out of the room. Wow, Dad is a wuss.

"So Lon what is like and cute?" I asked. "Stuff that you will never feel." She said walking out. "Oh, I

won't." I said lowering my antennae. "Lon! Yes he will!" Sumera yelled. "You will feel it I don't buy all

this bull. But People are going to treat you differently now." She told me. I smiled. So what if people will treat me different. I am different. Malorie walked in. "What a way to screw up your family. Nice

acting that was such bull you pulled back there I laughed." Malorie said. Blood rushed to my face. "I

know you can feel. I'm not an idiot." She said slapping me. Hard in the face. "That wasn't nice!" I said.

"Get used to it!" She hissed. I pounced on her and pinned her down. "moron" She flipped me and bit

my antennae for some strange reason. I yanked hers. "Let go you jerk!" She said pulling on her

antennae. I pushed her off. "You started it!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes. "Wow do that again!" Lon said. There is the blood again. What is that emotion? Oh yes embarrassment. "What are you talking

about?" I asked. "The whole fighting! That was cute!" There's that word again. I use the word again a

lot. "No It wasn't! I almost killed your smeet brother!" Malorie argued. "It looked more to me like you

were trying to make-out with him and he was kicking your ass." Lon joked. Malorie nearly tried to kill

her. "Lon! There can never be... Feeling between us!" I said. Sad truth. "You have emotions!" Lon said.

"Yes the sacred three!" I yelled. Happiness, anger, sadness. "This... 'like' is not one of the three" I told her sadly. Malorie glared. She finally heaved a sigh of sadness. "So you weren't lying" I shook my

head. "Marrow nothing is sacred" Lon said as if that was supposed to help. "I am devoid of personality

derived of emotion!" I told her. "Okay..." She said confused. "There's hope!" Malorie said. I smiled at

her. "How?" "By Butching up and getting a backbone Sally!" I glared. She wasn't half bad when you kick her ass. "Thanks Malorie that helped." I said smiling again. "You aren't half bad Marrow." She said. Lon smiled and left. "Don't hurt me!" I said. "I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to help" She said blushing. Eh? What does that have to-

And her lips touched mine.

**I Reach out for you. And you Push me off. (Lon)Song: This is our Land (Halo 3)**

I looked back in. They were kissing. Okay Malorie was kissing him, but he was actually red like a human. His eyes relaxed a little and I walked out. "Leave it to a female to give a guy some feeling" I

thought laughing. "Shouldn't you be training not being a spy?" Blackheart asked. "That's my little

sibling!" I yelled. "Peh, I just know you're up to something." He said shrugging. He wasn't going

insane he just didn't trust me. "I'm on a very fine line with you private." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Yes

General. You know what makes you think you're captain?" He asked. I was hurt. "I don't know, Why are you such an ass?" I asked. His black eyes looked a little confused. "Years ago I reached for you and

you pushed me off. Off a cliff! I could have killed you there! You're like Sumera just a Jackass who

feeds off the suffering of my world" I told him. He was shocked. "You don't remember do you?" I

asked. He shook his head. "It was Sumera's funeral you Jackass." I said tearing up. (Why I don't know

he brought her back) "I wanted your support, you didn't help. Then you made it worse." I yelled.

Marrow and Mallow looked out. "You also corrupted what was left of Kiatu." I said. He walked

towards me. "Lon-" "Shut the Hell up! No one here gives a Damn anymore! It's the past." I yelled crying. "You don't understand my reasonings!" He yelled. "You don't understand me!" I screamed. He

reached out and I ran off.

I ran in to my training room. I decided to use a punching bag.

_1 minute later_

"Lon? Are you okay?" Sumera asked running in. She looked around. "Irk you mauled this bag!" She

said picking it up. "This is a little irrational isn't it?" She asked backing away from me. "I'm sorry I had all this stored up anger and I took it out on Blackheart" I told her. "Was he in the bag?" Su asked.

I smiled. "No." She smiled. "Now what the Hell were you angry about? You had a pretty Damn

horrible excuse." Sumera said stepping over the mauled bag parts. "Everything! My life! Sumera I'm

going to die! I'm only 74! I'm 600 years before my time!" I cried. She nodded. "You are going to save

Irk. Avenge all the dead" She said. I shook my head. "I don't want to kill Sumera. Life, That's all." I

told her head in my hands. "To live you need to kill." She said kneeling down. "Lon?" Marrow asked

walking in. Mallow followed shortly. "So how are you and your girlfriend?" I asked. "We aren't-" He

started. "I saw her kissing you and if you pushed her off you sure did take a hell of your sweet time" I

replied. He huffed. She punched him in the arm so hard it knocked him down. "Really? Damn, You are

like dad, except it took him a week! You're only one day old and you're playing them like cards!" Su

said astonished. This caused Malorie to punch him even harder. He glared at Sumera. "Marrow I'm going away today." I told him. "Why?" "Some look to kill." I started. "In my case I'm looking to get

killed." I told him. He nodded.

"Some kill for pleasure."

"Some kill for duties"

"Some get killed just to see Hell"

"I get killed to save my Land."

"This is the last time you will see me alive."

"Take a mental picture."

"I'll get bombarded by knives."

"And be blown up by architecture"  
"One day you will smile on what I did"

"On when I could band together"

"So when you are senile you can still remember"

"That This is Our Land"

I told him. He smiled weakly. I got up and got my lasers. "Where are you going?" Blackheart asked.

"To fulfill my destiny." I told him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. "I'm not bringing you

and Dib this is my fight" I told him. "You are right you're bringing me and Gaz" He told me. "It's too

dangerous." I told him turning around. "74 years ago we were your crew. 70 years ago your roommates

2 weeks ago we infiltrated your betrothed's ship. We have been with you forever" He said. He moved

closer. "And Sure as Hell We're going to die with you" He told me. I smiled. "Of course my loyal

crew" He nodded. "Gaz are you okay with dying young?" He asked. "Why of course." She said

gritting her teeth. Marrow walked in. "I'm going with you!" He yelled. "No you're not. You are mom's

last child treasure that." I said patting his head. "You have your future with Malorie." "SHE ISN'T MY

GIRLFIREND!" He yelled. "Even so she would hate to have you gone." He hugged me. "Dib would."

He said. "I have duties to my empire. You are leaving with mom." I told him. He saluted hesitantly and

ran out. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To keep her away from Irk. Anywhere" I told him

"But the Massive"

_Hours later near the space ship Stravard where Lon watched her spouse die, in the Emrick galaxy._

_The voot cruiser watches as they all hesitantly nod and go through with their plan. Dust and echoes_

_can be heard in the background and what appears to be the screams of spirits in Hell._

"Damn I hate this place" I said looking at Gaz. She even seemed creeped out by the screams. "Hell

she was waiting for us" Blackheart said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I just feel there's a trap." I

gulped. "Blackheart, Gaz, It has been an honor working with you." I told them. "As with you."

Blackheart replied. Gaz didn't say anything. We all nodded. The closer we got the louder the screams

were. This was the deepest pit of Hell. We moved as close as we could to the abandoned ship.

Scratching, scurrying I could hear on the outside of the ship. Sumera was already there. Waiting.

Watching. The screams turned in to moans and then tears. As I walked in a loud scream was heard by

Quinn's indisputable cackle. I shuddered. "She was waiting for us." Sumera told us worried. We walked

further in to the hull of Hell. The metal started to mimic the screaming. I picked up Gretel's prize

possession; her amulet. I walked over the parts of bodies no doubt by search teams that Quinn's

'Creations' found. "This place went from creepy to Hell in 2 weeks" Blackheart said. I caught fire to

find our way around.

Broken twisted metal, blood and glass in a horrifying mix, bodies with no flesh, Paks that had been

smashed. Footprints in the dust of the gore. Swords, weapons flung everywhere. Skin covering the

walls, And wherever I stepped it all caught fire. Smoke filled the burning Hell and the screams followed me wherever I went. Sumera looked back. "There's no turning back now." She said. The

screams turned In to laughter. "This hall, I remember it." Sumera said smiling. She used to live here.

"You know this makes me wonder what it was like when Irkens were simple." I said as the screams

ended and it was quiet. "It makes me wonder where my parents are now." Blackheart sighed, Gaz

looked away. I saw something shift in the dark. "All this blood. They didn't stand a chance" I said.

Hundreds must have died. "Hello niece." a voice said behind me before laughing. I shuddered. "Are

you ready to watch them die?" She asked. I turned around to see a crowbar hitting me.

I looked around. I was tied up. So was my family and Blackheart. "Where's Gaz?" I asked. "Bitch I

had to put her in a cell." She replied. I looked down. "here is who will die first!" She said holding out

Malorie. "Why did you get the smeets involved?" I hissed. "They are your future. And I'm making sure

you don't have one." I stared. "Put her down!" A voice yelled. Marrow. "Would you like to die first

then?" she asked dropping Malorie. "Why?" He asked. She picked him up. "Are you ready to die?"

She hissed. "Only if you're ready to go to Hell" He said pointing behind her. She turned and I used

that second to untie myself with my Pak legs. I pushed her against a wall. "Clever clever bitch." She

said. I used my lasers to free the rest of my family. Where was Blackheart though? "You were an idiot

to mess with my family!" I yelled. I grabbed my wrist plate off the ground. "You can't even gauge your

enemies strength!" She said. My wrist plate caught fire. "I can gauge how you're going to burn though"

She pushed me off. "You want to kill me. That's cute!" She said. She soon got Sumera. "But you have

to kill her first."she said possessing her. Sumera's eyes glowed with the same Evil of Quinn's. She used

my armor to catch on fire. "This is nice." My neck was scorched with the searing heat of the fire. I saw

mom and dad look up. "Dad! Get them out of here!" I screamed throwing the wrist plate at them. "But

Lon!" Mom cried. "This is where I look Hell in the eye! This is where we atone for our sins!" I yelled.

Blackheart ran in with Gaz. "Look. Boy gets the girl just as she can watch him die!" She said laughing

and dropping me. She picked Blackheart up. He couldn't stand it. "Blackheart.." Gaz started sighing.

"Gaz take my Pak and use the Pak legs!" He said. "I know I didn't show it these last few weeks, but"

She sighed again. "I...Love...You." She said. He smiled and held her hand just as she took his Pak off and watched him die.

"Blackheart!" I yelled. Gaz used the legs to break a hole open in the wall. "my love... Thank you."

She said jumping out. "He chased her to his grave" I said to myself. "Ah poo, they got away, but I

still have you." She said laughing. I got my plate and threw it at the center of the armor. It fell apart.

"Sumera You are a hero" I said as her body burned. I had to run, for soon she would get up. "How do I

kill her?" I asked. The control board! It can self destruct. Even if I must go down with it. I pressed all

the buttons on the controls. "Self-Destruct in 10" I smiled. "You bitch!" Quinn screamed running in.

Covered in blood from her ghostly body she grabbed me. "You killed my family." "9" "And

Blackheart"

"8"

"You can kill my sister"

"7"

"Hell you can kill me!"

"6"

"But I know you're weak."

"5"

"So weak"

I was getting weaker as she drained my life.

"4"

" That you can't even hear."

"3"

"The truth"

"2"

"At least I know this"

"1"

"If I'm going down you're going down with me"

"0"

I laughed insanely as I heard the humming of the control board. My muscles relaxed as I heard it.

_Outside the Ship you see a light flash of light and hear screaming. Laughing of Lon can be heard deep_

_within and you see it explode completely. The ship Gaz and everyone was on were in the range of the blast and crying and screaming can be heard within. Then it is silent. The echoes of the screams carry_

_on the air and dust is all that is left._

**My View**

Years ago this happened I remember it crystal clear. The day Irk won the war. I smile at these memoirs

and wish I could have been on that ship. Who am I? My name isn't important in fact I'm not in any

history books, stones, graves, or minds. My name will never be important, not like my husband who

suffered the ordeal of death. All I know is this.

Lon will be remembered forever.

_Credit song: Finish the Fight (Halo 3)_

_Bibliography:_

_Dancing: In short Supply_

_Characters:_

_Zim: Jhonen_

_Tak: Jhonen_

_Dib: Jhonen_

_Sumera: Mine_

_Red: Jhonen_

_Purple: Jhonen_

_Blackheart: Tails Blackheart_

_Lon: Mine_

_Marrow: Mine_

_Malorie: Mine_

_Gaz: Jhonen_

_GIR: Jhonen_

_Rose: Mine_

_Kiatu: Mine_

_Champ: Mine_

_Mimi: Jhonen_

_All rights to Invader Zim belong to Viacom and_

_Jhonen Vasquez. 2008 no Copyrights_

_Sacramento CA,_

_;WNP; _

_--_

_ Okay that was the Original the Alternate will be up next. Cookie for who can guess who I am!_


	10. Alternate Finale

_This is the Alternate Ending. This is a little more reader friendly. As you can see it is longer. About a Page or two on mine. And you know the drill Lon's POV Song: This is Our land_

**DOTS: Burn The Massive!**

I sighed sitting by a wall, Sumera was demanding. I almost like that she is back, but then she takes my armor. It was just so young! No I'm not kidding. I'm sitting out here in my old clothes That don't fit.

They were too small like I found them in a smeet facility. Speaking of smeets my little 'brother' as humans call it was born yesterday. He had mom's eyes, but Dad's gender, ego, and petty fears.

"Lon have you seen Marrow?" Mom asked. "Eh? No. You should really put him on a leash y'know" I

said. Mom rolled her eyes and left. "You know Marrow she won't bite she's your mother" I said closing

my eyes. I heard an explosion. "Didn't give him tacos did you?" I asked opening one eye. Marrow ran

out. "Irk you look horrible." I joked. Sumera finally came out. She had the insane idea MY armor be dyed purple while I liked it primrose. "You can't say Purple doesn't look good on me." She said.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Mom! Marrow is in here!" I called. "Aw... But he's cute!" Sumera

whined. "So are blumbees and we eat them." I told her. Marrow ran out to follow mom.

"That reminds me! You BITCH!" She screamed slapping me. "You ran away!" I rubbed my face.

The next day was slightly better if you don't count Su's 'alertness' tests. Marrow ran in. "Hide me!"

He said getting against my leg. "Er... What's wrong?" I asked. "GIR told me about Kaia!" He said. I rubbed my temples. "So now mom's going to kill me!" He yelled. "Er. No. She says you are her greatest achievement" I told him. So what does that make us? I picked him up. He was precious only the size of my hand. Such a tiny thing. "And you are her last smeet!" I said. I pet his tiny head.

"You are the son of Zim! Get some backbone!" I told him setting him down. He puffed out his tiny chest and saluted. I rolled my eyes as he ran off.

"There you are Marrow!" Mom said running in to him. "don't act like Zim!" She joked making fun of his puffy chest. "why? What's wrong with Dad?" He asked cocking his head. "Too many things to say"

That was more than a little harsh to me. Why does she talk about dad like that? "We need to get Quinn

here today" Sumera said.

"Bring it on"

**Marrow meets Mallow**

I looked at mom as she left me. Irkens aren't supposed to care for smeets! Irkens are supposed to ship us off to some academy and leave us! I wouldn't ask it it would be rude... Hell I'm the son of a Defect!

"Heh, join the party" a voice said nonchalantly behind me "Eh?" He shook his head. "You have no idea on how bad your situation is do you?" He asked laughing "So mom's a defect?" I asked. "EVERYONE except for me and you are defects" He said laughing.

It did make sense why did they treat me like this? I'm not a tallest! Hell! I'm the Almighty Smallest!

"So they are all dangerous?" I asked. He shook his head. "Only Quinn" I cocked my head. "Do you even know Quinn? No You don't" Blackheart said quickly. "She's a hardcore die hard bitch with red

eyes." He told me. Okay so shes a bitch so dangerous. "Any more money in it?" I asked. "She's a shape

shifter" He added as an afterthought. "Now why am I not defective if both my parents are?" I asked.

He opened his eyes. "You're a brat." "I'm great like that though!" I replied. "Well because of that

response

I'm not sure." I cocked my head. What If I had reacted differently? "Then you sure as hell wouldn't of

been Zim's" He replied to my thought. "Maybe one of them isn't defective!" I blurted out. His antennae twitched. "Hah! So much emotion in them! The chances of..." He said thinking. "Wait a minute."

He made me follow him all the way to where dad was. "this is a fine invader skill observing." He told

me. "No twitching of antennae, his Pak seems more fit." I cocked my head at what he was getting at.

"Hah! That's why!" He said. "What?" "Your father finally got some sense to fix his Pak!" He replied. So Dad wasn't defective. "Which means?" "Call him Tallest Zim, I'm not sure how much he fixed." I

nodded. No more dad. "And If I call him dad?" I asked. "I'm not sure, he might slap you or discipline

you" Blackheart said thinking. "Hey! You'll be the first one in your family to not be a whore!" He

whispered loudly. "eh?" "Spend more time with Lon when I'm around. It's an inside joke." He replied. I nodded. A joke. Well at least I'll have two non-defectives in my family to help. "So Blackheart what is

cute?" I asked. "How did you know my-? Oh right Zim's smeet. What Lon would probably call me."

He mumbled something after that I'm not sure what. It sounded like hoe, but I don't know what gardening tools have to do with anything. "Is that why you don't spend time with her?" I asked. "And

the fact burning is an imminent price of friendship" He added. I have no idea what he said, but I nodded. "Are there any Irkens here that aren't related to me?" I asked. "Me... and... er... Wow he did

fumigate the massive" Blackheart said looking for someone. "Hmm... You know we should go back to

Irk sometime." He said. "Why?" "I don't know You'll find more people like you." I cocked my head. I've only been alive for 1 day what does he mean like me? "Non-defects" I nodded. Irk... Irk. Eh? I

don't know what Irk is? "Eh? You don't? Figures leave it to a female to screw up a Paks programming"

Blackheart commented. I stared. That seemed sexist. Females deserve treatment like males! Blackheart

burst out laughing. "That Evil witch! She messed with you on purpose!" he said laughing. Well my

name was Marrow and that's a females name. "So Irk anyway that's our home planet" He said motioning a circle. "Yes Irk a spherical area. New definition." I said nodding. I felt the ground shock

me. "Someone's trying to get on the Massive." Blackheart said bored. "Male or female?" He asked.

"Female." He chuckled. "Age wise?" He asked. "smeet." His antennae raised in alarm. "Another facility escapade." He said shaking his head. I shrugged and walked off.

_1 hour later_

Questions whirred through my mind am I a defect? I walked for what seemed like hours before I got to a dark area of the ship. I felt skin brush up against me. There was an interesting smell, like fruit.

"Ow!" I heard a beautifully light and airy voice cry. It sounded flawless like an angelic harp. Of course

I hadn't heard any of that before so I just went by instinct. "Who's there?" I demanded. "State your terms!" She cried back. I twitched my antennae to see if I heard that right. "Intruder! You don't give me

orders!" I yelled. "I won't tell you who I am you'll send me back!" She cried. "I can't do that!" I yelled.

"I'm just a smeet!" I called. "Really? You look like Tallest Tak!" She said observing me. My eyes

adjusted. "I'm a male!" I replied. The lights flickered on. This young smeet was no older than me. She

was half my height and had Magenta-Red eyes. Her antennae was long and curled, A work of art.

"You do look like tallest Tak! What are you doing on the massive?" She asked. "I'm her son." I told her.

She laughed. "She doesn't have a son! I've heard conspiracies about her having daughters, but no son!"

The blood rushed to my face. "So 'son' of the Tallests what's your name?" She asked. "Tell me first!" I

demanded. "Why?" "I'm taller than you." She observed me. "Okay, I'm Malorie so what is your name?" She demanded. "Marrow" She laughed. "Stop laughing!" I yelled. Lon passed by. "Hello who

are you?" She asked looking at Malorie. "Who are you?" She demanded. "You answer to the daughter of a Tallest first, because we can discharge you!" Lon said in a ridiculous voice.

"The Tallest don't have any children! Everyone on Irk knows that!" Lon got a surprised look on her face. "Mom!" She called. "Dad!" I followed. They both walked in rather quickly. "Yes?" Mom asked.

Dad payed more attention to the young female. "Who is she?" He asked. "This is Malorie, she escaped"

I said nervously. Mom bent down to look her in the eyes. "An escapade. Why did she come to the

Massive?" She asked. "Well MOM, she didn't want to be in the academy" I said glaring at her.

"My tallest these two are claiming to be your children." She told her bowing.

"Yes we have three children. Wait! You guys don't know about them on Irk?" Mom asked now confused. "No we believe it's all conspiracies. Irkens don't have reproductive organs!" Malorie said. I

looked at mom for her reply. "You know you're right we don't! Now you wait In the hall while we talk

okay?" She ordered pushing her out in to the hall.

"Mom? What's going on?" Lon asked. "Our ranks are in jeopardy that's what's going on" Mom hissed. "Why don't we exist on Irk?" I asked. "I'll give you a talk okay sit down" "Mom! I've heard it-"

"SIT DOWN!" She erupted. Dad backed off.

"Okay so here's how it goes, smeets are conceived by paks" She said. I cocked my head. "What?" That

didn't even sound ethically possible. "All our organs are in our paks, to prevent smeets WORKING Paks have hormone suppressors" She told us. "Okay so all of you are defects" I said finishing it before

I could barf. "Eh? That- That's right!" Lon said confused. Dad walked back in. "Yes Defects have emotion, for their Paks don't work properly and can't suppress them." I told them. "My Irk even I didn't

know that when I was a smeet" Mom said. "Well he's my third clone" Dad replied. Emotionless.

"Eh? You wouldn't know this Zim!" Mom said laughing. "I come from a long line of Pak builders" He assured mom. Well this is a nice discussion. "So all of you are defects? I can report you!" Malorie said

laughing. "I think the control brains know well enough on Zim." Mom whispered. "Clever." Was all

Dad could say. "Eh?" "Clever! I remember when I was like that." He said walking Malorie out. Torture

De ultimatum.

"So now that I've been filled with the information of a Tallest anything else I need to know?" Malorie asked walking in. "Yes, you aren't allowed to go back to Irk." She huffed. Now what word can

describe her? Cute. "Dad! What did you do to her? Send her through GIR's obstacle course?" I asked

looking at her spazzing out. "Worse... He told me the entire history of Irk! OVER 5,000,000 YEARS!"

She cried shaking. Maybe he set up a line with the control brains to do that. "You wuss!" Lon replied.

Dad was still smiling about his great torture. I would too, 5,000,000 years of knowledge. Moi Vei .

"If you want I can give you the other 5,000,000 years of when we were just a budding society" He said

smiling. She screamed and hid by the recharger. "Teach your son something!" She cried. "I can learn it

any time I want to! And I don't want to." I said slinking away. Dad shrugged and walked away.

"Your father is an arsehole" She said shaking. "Arse? Er.. Never mind. So what else did he tell you?" I

asked. "Why should I tell you? You're the SON of an arse!" She replied. Lon walked out.

"Finally! Alone!" She said in a fetal position. "I'm not a defect." I told her. "Arse. You're an Arse" She said laughing. She sat up and looked me in the eyes. "You know, you have a nice antennae" She

said. I looked around uncomfortable. "Thanks... Your are... Curly." I said searching. "Thanks. All that

learning did something to my Pak" She said fainting. "No." "Eh?" She asked. "I am not an idiot." I told

her smiling and shaking my head. "You have your own quarters. Even a half wit knows that a Pak even

when it's not charged will revive the Irken any time" She was looking for a dance. I was looking for her

to get the message no. "Wuss, take a chance!" She said punching me. "I'm only one day old, Go figure"

I replied slapping her. Pretty soon we were fighting. "Whoa!" Sumera said breaking it up. "What the

Hell is going on?" She asked. "He slapped me!" She said pointing. "She was faking a Pak attack!" I

hissed. "You! Don't hit girls." She said pointing at me. "You! Are much too young." She told Malorie.

"But nothing will happen!" She argued. "ANYTHING could happen. I happened." She said

sorrowful. " Sister! Sumera! Really nothing could happen she's too young and I have NO ROMANTIC

INTEREST IN HER!" I hissed. Malorie pawed me. "Get off me! Are all females whores?" I asked. I

got that word from Blackheart. "No! Well Malorie and Lon.." Sumera said thinking. "Aw... Come on"

Malorie said making the saddest face possible. "No! Irk, you're only one day old!" I yelled. "50,000

years ago they were married off as smeets" She said. "Sumera get some sense in to her!" I said. She

laughed and left. Traitor whore thing.

"Malorie I do like you, just not in the way you-" I was cut off.

Her lips touched mine.

**I Reach out for you. And you Push me off. (Lon)Song:Wake me when you Need Me (Halo 3)**

I looked back in. They were kissing. Okay Malorie was kissing him, but he was actually red like a human. His eyes relaxed a little and I walked out. "Leave it to a female to give a guy some feeling" I

thought laughing. "Shouldn't you be training not being a spy?" Sumera asked. "That's our little

sibling!" I yelled. "Peh, I just know you're up to something." She said shrugging. She wasn't going

insane she just didn't trust me. "I'm on a very fine line with you private." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so scared. My little sister!" Sumera mocked. "Years ago you tried to kill everyone I know and loved! I could have killed you there. I SHOULD have killed you there, but I spared your sorry ass" I

told her. I stomped off.

_In the training room_

I decided to use a punching bag. It was nice

_30 seconds later_

I heard the door open behind me. "Lon?" It was Dad. With Marrow and Malorie. "Yes dad?" I asked.

"ACK! What the Hell did you do to this poor bag! Send it through a processor?" He asked stepping

over the 'casualties' I smiled at his reactions. "Dad I'm going to die!" I said sobbing. "I know Lon, we

all know." He said sitting down next to me. "I'm only 70!" I told him. "I know, I've counted your age"

He said smiling. "I'm 600 years before my time." I told him. "I know. I'm sorry you had a horrible life"

He told me. "You know, your mother gave me a great idea." He said. I looked up. "tomorrow you'll be

78" He said smiling. "After she convinced me We pitched in to build this for you." He lead me to the

area near the side pod. "It's a new Voot." He said. I know where he was getting at. Only mom can make

him soft for this stuff. "Thanks dad." I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Lon life is short." He said

sighing.

"I know." I told him. "No. You and I share a birthday, I'm 240 tomorrow" He told me. "I have 500

years left, not even considering all the people who will try to kill me." He said. "You have a couple

hours." He told me. "When I was 70 I was put on trial" He told me. "I had to find some way to survive

and when my death seemed inevitable, I could actually value life much more" He told me. "I could

value GIR, acknowledge Dib, And realize about my life" He told me. "For 5 minutes, then I screwed

them up and was an ass again." He joked. I laughed. "But I can't screw up. I only have one chance and

if I screw that up I'll be dead and Irk will die" I told him. "Screwing up can save a life." He told me.

It was true when Blackheart hit my windshield 70 years ago we found out he had a monoxide leak.

"Sumera told me you said you screwed up by letting her live" He told me. "But You saved Tak's life"

I smiled. "So dad, what was the worst that happened to you?" I asked. "I was 148..."

**Zim learns his Truth**

"GIR! How many times have I told you to stay away from the amplifier!" I yelled. GIR didn't answer

me instead he walked off to make FILTHY Earth food. "I made Taquitos!" GIR said walking in with a

plate of the most disfigured things I had ever seen. "Yes so you did. GIR I'm going to the storage level

to find a replacement intelligence brain. I want you to make sure there are no fluctuations in this 'taco'

beam" I told him. He saluted. "And GIR, give me your filthy animal replicas" I ordered. He was not

going to screw this up AGAIN. GIR shot out a geyser of pigs and moose. "GIR anything else?" I

demanded. GIR teared up and gave me his taquitos. I disposed of them properly and left to the storage

level. "Hey you know what I haven't contacted my Tallest today." I told myself in realization. If I didn't

contact them today they might worry.

After installing the new brain I decided to contact my Tallests. They answered it after 5 minutes.

"Greetings My Tallest!" I said saluting. "Greetings Zim" He said dully. I saw Tallest Purple talking to

another Irken in the background. It was Tak! "My Tallest! She's the one that told me those Lies about

you!" I said panicking. Tallest Purple turned around. "Zim!" Tak hissed noticing me. "Tak!" I hissed

back. "Zim..." "Why are you talking to HER?" "Zim-" "She's the one who said those-" "ZIM!" He

yelled. "Yes my Tallest?" I asked. Tak glared at me. "What are you going to do?" Tallest Purple asked

turning around. "Telling Zim the truth" He replied. Purple thought this over. "Wait! No! Don't!" He

yelled. "Zim, Tak wasn't lying. Your mission is a lie! Just to get you out of our antennae." He yelled.

Tallest Purple stared. "A-A Lie?" I asked. "Yes Zim a lie." He repeated. I sank down in my chair.

"I was just your Plaything?" I asked pointing. "Was" Purple hissed at Red. "Yes, Zim you're a defect."

I laughed. "You are great jokers my Tallests" I said laughing. "We aren't Joking Zim." Tak stared in the

background. "So can I have his mission then?" "What Mission? Ugh, Fine!" Red replied turning

around. "You aren't allowed back to Irk. And Tak is the only Irken allowed to Earth" He hissed. I

grinned. Then I could say whatever I wanted. "Yes Sir, you're the best piece of Coupa ever." I said. He

glared at his poor choice at words. "Yes Red, thank you." Purple said upset. They couldn't survive

without me. And He knew it.

**Lon finishes listening**

"Ouch. So your mission was a lie." I told him. He shrugged. "Yes, Ironically here I am running the

place" He told me laughing. "So what did you do after that?" I asked. "Well, first I destroyed most the

things in my lab." I laughed. "So do you feel better?" He asked. "A little, but I still have to kill!" I told

him. "Some look to kill Lon, What are you looking for?" He asked. "I'm looking to get killed." I

admitted. I felt a presence around me. "It's funny I know the trick to life!" I told him. "But I can't seem

to act it out!" He smiled. "You have all your life. You lived long enough to die Lon." Marrow came up

to me. "So how are you and your girlfriend?" I asked. "She's not my Girlfriend!" He yelled. Dad got up

and left. "I saw you kissing her. And If she ambushed you, you took your sweet time pushing her off!"

I told him.

His face turned dark green. "I wanted to know why you are sad." I smiled at him. "Well, this is my

last day." I told him. "Last day for what? Where are you going?" He asked cocking his head. "If I'm

lucky straight to Hell." I told him. "Why?" "Quinn is looking to kill me." "And I'm giving in." I told

him. "She is going to look to me and yell save me. I'm going to say no." He stared confused.

"Some kill for pleasure."

"Some kill for duties"

"Some get killed just to see Hell"

"I get killed to save my Land."

"This is the last time you will see me alive."

"Take a mental picture."

"I'll get bombarded by knives."

"And be blown up by architecture"  
"One day you will smile on what I did"

"On when I could band together"

"So when you are senile you can still remember"

"That This is Our Land"

I hugged Marrow with Tears in my eyes. Then the ship spazzed out. The lights were out and we were

on the ceiling. "What in the name of Irk?" Marrow cried. "Quinn's here." We all replied. All these

broken objects. "Quinn! Come out and fight!" I screamed. "Where's the fun in that?" Scratching

scurrying. Metal ripping screaming.

Sumera ran in with my armor on and she was on fire. "Everyone okay?" She asked. I nodded. A long

howl of pain was heard. "Her creations." I said mortified. Sumera tossed me the wrist plate. The metal

burst open to reveal the most horrid creature. It was light pink and fleshy with a beak. It had plates on it's back, and Red markings. Air was being sucked out of the ship. "Hell! Why is it always that wall?" I

asked. It charged and exploded. "Okay! Nice thing Quinn! Now show yourself!" I screamed. "Fine" I

turned around to see a pipe to my head.

I woke up to find us all on a wall. Except for Gaz. "Hello niece. Have a nice nap?" She asked. "No."

"Too bad are you ready to watch my pet get it's first snack?" She asked. She held up Malorie. Marrow

looked up. "Leave Malorie alone!" He yelled. He was being strained to hold himself up. "Is she your

girlfriend?" Quinn asked. "No! Just put her down!" He cried. "Why?" "You touch one of her antennae

and I'll bite both of your off." He threatened. "Are you ready to go to Hell little smeet?" She asked.

"Only if you are first" Quinn turned around and I used my Pak legs to free myself

I pushed her against a wall. "Clever clever bitch." She

said. I used my lasers to free the rest of my family. Where was Blackheart though? "You were an idiot

to mess with my family!" I yelled. I grabbed my wrist plate off the ground. "You can't even gauge your

enemies strength!" She said. My wrist plate caught fire. "I can gauge how you're going to burn though"

She pushed me off. "You want to kill me. That's cute!" She said. She soon got Sumera. "But you have

to kill her first."she said possessing her. Sumera's eyes glowed with the same Evil of Quinn's. She used

my armor to catch on fire. "This is nice." My neck was scorched with the searing heat of the fire. I saw

mom and dad look up. "Dad! Get them out of here!" I screamed throwing the wrist plate at them. "But

Lon!" Mom cried. "This is where I look Hell in the eye! This is where we atone for our sins!" I yelled.

Blackheart ran in with Gaz. "Look. Boy gets the girl just as he can watch her die!" She said laughing

and dropping me. She picked up Gaz. "Gaz!" Blackheart screamed. "Drop her! I'm the one you want!

Me!" I yelled. She smiled. Blackheart and I managed to make a run for it.

Once we were in the ships heart we could rest. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Two choices die

a hero or become a villain!" He replied. "I'd like to LIVE A HERO!" I yelled. "There's a third option."

I turned to him. "But we'll both die if we do it." He told me.

"We have to Burn down the Massive" I gulped. The med bay was damaged, but the fumigation switch

still worked. "It's been an honor." I told him. "So we burn down the Massive?" I nodded. We snuck

around. "Blackheart there's only one other way, but it's only big enough for one of us without our

Paks" I told him motioning to the blocked passage. "I'll go. You run" I told him. "You have ten

minutes to become the most Bad ass person I've ever known" He told me I nodded and took off my

Pak. I crawled through the vent as it closed in.

3 minutes passed and I found the Med bay. "I was waiting for you." Quinn said smugly. I grinned.

"You won't be fumigating the Massive." She said grabbing me. I pushed her off. The switch didn't

work. "You moron I know this ship inside and out. I've been here the whole time." She planned this.

"Bitch! Kill you I can still!" I yelled. "Oh! You don't have a Pak do you? Happy me!" I ran past her and

to the control room. There were still many ports on which I could use. I entered in the Massive's

override code. It started the countdown. I sighed. "It's all over now."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." It started. Then it stopped. I heard a humming sound as Quinn ran in and grabbed me by my throat. "You think it's over? Just like that? Well you're wrong" She said shaking me.

"You know? I'm glad I'm going to hell!" I told her. The humming was meant to drive me insane. It

calmed me and made me hostile. I started a long cackle. "Why are you laughing? Death isn't enjoyable!" She yelled.

"3,2,1"

She shook me shouting to stop laughing. "Save me!" She yelled. I leaned close to her. "No."

The humming was loud for one second and I felt my face get hot.

"SAVE ME! SAVE-"

_Outside the Massive the humming is increasingly loud although nearly deafened by a long laugh._

_Screams are heard from within as the ships watch as it imploded on itself. Tears are heard from within_

_the two ships. Although in the smaller ship Gaz and Blackheart watch smiling, Blackheart has a single_

_tear in his eye. "There goes the greatest hero ever." He says and hugs Gaz as he moves to the back of_

_the ship. Silence is followed after the implosion dust echoes the screams._

**My POV**

I remember years ago. I only knew her for one day, but I still have her impression on me.

Who am I? I am Marrow, 500 years ago to be in fact I still remember it. All the death. All the screams.

What has become of Irk? There isn't any Irk. It's all gone from the implosion. My wife and I are the

last survivors of a dying species.

But that was her fight, this is mine.

_Yay! For the Crappy Alternate ending! No I'm not going to branch off with my SotH trilogy. It won't_

_exist although I did consider it. There will be a third installment I'm confirming it. Dots. Daughter of_

_the Survivors. It's following Tak's Smeethood. Why survivors? Figure it out._

_Credit song: Finish the Fight (Halo 3)_

_Bibliography:_

_Dancing: In short Supply_

_Characters:_

_Zim: Jhonen_

_Tak: Jhonen_

_Dib: Jhonen_

_Sumera: Mine_

_Red: Jhonen_

_Purple: Jhonen_

_Blackheart: Tails Blackheart_

_Lon: Mine_

_Marrow: Mine_

_Malorie: Mine_

_Gaz: Jhonen_

_GIR: Jhonen_

_Rose: Mine_

_Kiatu: Mine_

_Champ: Mine_

_Mimi: Jhonen_

_All rights to Invader Zim belong to Viacom and_

_Jhonen Vasquez. 2008 no Copyrights_

_Sacramento CA,_

_;WNP; _

_--_


End file.
